Betrayal
by spririted-icewolf
Summary: Her life has all ways been tough. But when she is saved by a certain soulreaper and her powers start to grow, can a certain captian protect her? Or will she finally lose in the end. Summary sucks, story is better. my first fanfic so plz review.
1. Chapter 1

Well everyone here is my very first Bleach story. It's a HitsuxOc and it's my updated version. Same plot, same people, just no longer one big chapter. I want to say thank you to all the dedicated readers who have been patient with me and my laziness, well not lazy just really busy. But to all you new readers I want to say welcome and and enjoy and please R&R. I'm not going to put an intro to every chapter (not enough time) but at the end of the story there is a new feature. I'd tell you but I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, but I'll give you a hint, #2! Well if you figure it out good job! If you don't then read on! Hope you like! Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, and thank goodness I don't.

Beeping in the background brought me out of my dream and into reality. Ugh, morning already? I think as I roll over. Five more minutes, then I'll get up. Closing my eyes I drift back to sleep when icy water rains on my head. Jolting forward I grab the closet thing, my lamp, and swing towards my attacker. A yelp confirms that I made contact and I open my eyes. "You idiot! What was that for?" Staring at her I was puzzled by her position. One arm was holding her stomach while the other was pushing herself up. What's wrong with her? I wonder when I realize what happened "Oh, well don't be expecting an apology because you asked for it." I snarl ringing out my hair onto my soaked pillow.

"What do you mean! What did I do?" Her voice increases in volume as she rubs her side, which is probably turning into a bruise.

"You dumped water on my head! What am I supposed to say, thank you?" We were both screaming now, both poised to attack.

"How else am I supposed to wake you up when the bell doesn't?" Myaname has a short temper and little patience for anything but I don't care. Staring at my older sister I notice that she has just woken up. Her long black hair is wavy and frizzy instead of its usual straight and smooth, not to mention she hasn't put on any make-up. Being 16 she is 3 years older than me, but she thinks that it gives her the right to boss me around like her personal servant.

"I don't need to be woken Mya, I can take care of myself."

"Ya right. If you're late one more time master is going to be very unhappy."Her hand was resting on her hilt as mine grasped my sword when the door slides open. "What is going on?" His voice rang with irritation. Throwing a glare at Myaname I look up at Koriuno, his blue eyes taking in the scene before him through his thick brown hair. I notice that his eyes linger on my soaked pillow and my dripping blond hair, with a sigh he looks at Mya "You know you're not to wake Kari up. It's her own fault is she is late." Shock covered her face as she looked at our older brother innocently.

"Seriously, I try to help my little sister by waking her up so she isn't late, again" she mentions with a pointed look in my direction, "for today's lesson and I..." I interrupt her before she can go on, "Not this again, why do you continue to use that lame excuse?"

"Shut up! I'm talking here!" She yells at me but turns back to her charade. "Why do I always get yelled at for…"

"Oh be quiet all ready." A jab to her side from our brother sends her crouching in pain. Not even looking up she swings out her leg hitting him in the back of his knees which catches him by surprise. Clenching my fists and closing my eyes I try hard to calm down. At this rate a whole brawl will start in my room. I think urgently as I grab my stones that I keep hidden in my drawers for these situations, or if someone sneaks in. Chucking them slightly I hit both of them neatly on the forehead.

"Ow, Kari, why did you do that?" Koriuno places a hand on the spot that is beginning to turn red.

"Why you little brat," Looking out of the corner of my eye I see Mya begin to grab the stone that just hit her in the head. As she raises her arm to throw it drops suddenly as the bell rings twice, the warning bell. "Ah, crap already?" She half mumbles to herself as she drops the stone and runs out of my room complaining about her hair and the amount of time. "Kari," I look at him automatically and see his eyes full of concern, "don't be late again." He walks out, closing my door behind him.

I pull out of bed and set the stones back in the drawer, "I knew these would come in handy." I think out loud as I pull on my clothes. Pulling a brush through my hair I pin it behind my ears, keeping it out of my brown eyes. Opening my door I take off down the hall and enter the courtyard just before Master walks in. He has graying hair and can barely walk but can still move around freely. His glasses sit perfectly on his face while his sword rest on his hip like all of ours. Well, except for Myaname's, I glance at her and see hers resting on her back. How did she get ready and make it here before me? I think gawking at her perfect hair and make-up, which would've taken me over an hour to do.

"Today you will have the same task but will be on your own in different locations." Though he may be old his voice is as strong as ever, "Myaname, you will be in the mountains." Our missions are mostly always the same, eliminate the hollows. "Right," She nods respectively, pulls out of her body and heads for the rocky terrain.

"Koriuno,"

"Yes master?" He's always so formal, I think rolling my eyes. "You will go to the eastern woods" Nodding my brother does the same as Mya and soon his body is lying on the ground along with hers. Turning to he puts a hand on my shoulder, "It's so nice of you to be on time for the lesson Kari." I could hear the accusation in his tone and lower my head in apology, "I am sorry for all of absences."

"Well at least you're here now. You will go to the North forest."

"Okay." I turn and exit my body as Master calls to me, "Oh and Kari?"

"Yes?" I halt and turn, "Please, try not to burn down the forest. Koriuno had a hard time putting out your last one." His face is dead serious but his eyes betray him as laughter puts a sparkle in his eye.

Blushing with embarrassment I nod, "Of course, I'll try to keep Niricame under control." Nodding back to me I turn and run into the trees, but why did he look so sad?


	2. Chapter 2

Once under the cover of the trees I pull out my Zanpakto, sensing that the others had already started. "Ok Niricame, you ready?" I glance down at the long, thin blade as the red ribbon unwinds from the hilt. "Of course I'm ready. I've been waiting all morning for you to get your lazy butt out of bed." A growl ends her sentence.

"Oh be quiet." I snap back as she materializes in front of me. A large black she-wolf with a white spot on her chest and fire under her paws. "Hey, what are you doing. I never called you out."

"Since when do I need your permission."

"Since you became my sword. Ugh, just, try not to burn down the trees again." I say through my teeth and rub my temple. "Sure, sure. I'll do my best." She throws over her shoulder as she stalks through the under growth. "C'mon what are you waiting for? I sense a hollow over here."

"Niricame wait up!" I yell as I run to catch up to her and almost trip over her. Jumping last second I fly over her and land right in front of a hollow. Pivoting on my heel I dodge its attack and position my Zanpakto in front of me. I jump and watch as a claw pierces the very spot where I was standing. A whoosh of air alerts me and I spin just in time to block an attack that sends me flying. Landing precariously on a branch I leap onto its back, sending my sword through its head. "Aw, that was too easy." Niricame walks out and watches the body dissolve. Pointing my sword at the wolf I call, "Ok, come on back." I watch as reluctantly she disappears, sending her back into the sword. "You owe me." She snarls menacingly in my head. I reply with an ok and continue walking. A slight breeze blows against my side, carrying along it the smells of the forest. Unannounced, a huge amount of spiritual pressure erupts from the east knocking me to the ground.

"What the heck?" Standing I take off running, pulling Niricame out of the sheath as I go. That's Brother, and master. What are they doing_?_ Running at full speed I was almost sent flying when the spiritual pressure all but disappeared. Skidding to a stop in a clearing I froze at what I saw. Master was laying in a puddle of his own blood; the surface next to his mouth remained still, while brother laid gasping as blood poured from his wound. "Brother!" I cry as I step towards him but stop when he screams, "No, Kari behind you!" I turn in time to see an attack heading straight for me. Stepping to the side I'm not able to completely dodge it and it scraps along my side, leaving an angry gash. The force and the pain send me flying to the middle of the clearing, but Niricame to the other side. Defenseless I drag myself to my brother as another attack slices my back. "Take this" His harsh words make me take the object in his hand and quickly put them in my clothes. As the Hollow comes closer so does a spiritual pressure.

"This is ridiculous, how did we get beat so easily."I ask my brother, "It attacked out of the trees without warning. We couldn't sense it and with one blow it wounded us badly." I watched as the hollow prepares to attack. Its giant spear-like arms lift preparing to deal the final blow. No, I refuse to die, not now, not like this. Opening my mouth to call Niricame but stop midway when two people appear at the edge. Both wore black soul reaper clothes and carried Zanpakto. Who are they? They look like soulreapers but I've never seen them before. The orange haired one looked oddly familiar but the red head is a stranger. Shock turns to confusion as I watch them begin to argue.

A sigh comes from my brother, turning to him I find him struggling to get up, his comforting hand on mine. "Brother, are you okay? Koriuno what are you doing, you shouldn't move." Urgently I coax him to lie down but he pulls himself onto his knees, "Hey, are you two going to take of that thing or not." His voice was strong and there was a subtle threat in there. I can tell they forgot about their audience and were now focused on the situation before them. Looking at my brother towering over my body I feel peaceful, protected, until I see the steady stream of blood coming from his side. Terrified as he begins to fall I grab his shirt, pulling him down on top of me. My breath rushes out of me as his weight crushes me. Pushing him off me, gently, I lay him down. Smiling as I realize he is still conscious it disappears as I hear a scream of pain and a thud.

The hollow lay on the ground, dissolving into the air, as the two strangers approach us. I can't do anything, I don't have my sword or any weapon and I can't run. "Here" An object flies at me and reflexively I catch it. "My sword?" Niricame lay in my hands perfectly unharmed. I open my mouth to ask something but my head begins to spin from the loss of so much blood. Groaning my brother somehow sits up, "Who are you?"

"We have the same question." The one with orange hair looks down at us as the red head stops besides him. "You can't be soulreapers so why do you dress like one?"

"And why couldn't I be one?" My blood begins to boil and my anger rise as I look him in the eye.

"Because I've never seen you at the soul society or the academy." He glares at me triumphantly. I've never heard of this academy, but I do know of the soul society. My brother places a hand on my shoulder forcing me down, "So you are from the soul society?" Why does Koriuno care? My vision begins to go in and out, and I desperately try to hang onto consciousness. "Ya, why do you want to know?" The orange hair guy looks at me, I raise my head to meet his gaze but only to have myself fall forward onto my hands. "I need you to do me something." My breath coming in labored gasps, "Br-brother," No longer having control over my body I fall, my eyes close plunging me into darkness. Koriuno caught me, his familiar arms holding me tight as our blood mixes in a single pool, "Please will you do that? As a dying mans last request." Do what? What did I miss!Longing to open my mouth and talk but everything just continues to get darker. After some hesitation the answer comes.

"Yes," My thoughts swarm around in my head as familiar arms are replaced by strangers. What's happening? Where is Koriuno and why doesn't he have me? He promised me he always would. "Thank you, she has all the information you will need." I can't-can't hold on-Brother.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you agreed to this?"

"What was I supposed to do? Just walked away? And what if he spoke the truth." Talking, about whom?Opening my eyes I look around expecting to see trees but instead I see a dark, familiar roof. Without pausing I sit up and reach for my Zanpakto but wrap my arms around my chest as the pain reaches my brain. "Hey be careful you'll open your wounds again" "Idiot" I look to my left and see them sitting on a couple of chairs. No wonder everything looks familiar, I'm home. Instantly all the memories come back, along with even more pain and I know he's gone, along with Master and Myaname. A tear silently falls down my cheek. _"…she has all the information you need…" _Thinking on that I pull out what he had given me earlier. Three letters rested in my hand, each had a name on the front. Pulling mine out I read it:

**Dear Kari,**

**I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Master just told me today, I never meant to hurt you. There are two other letters; the top one is for your cousin and the other for the captain of squad 10 in the soul society (a friend of Masters). I am sorry I couldn't protect you and stay with you as I had promised when Mother died. If soulreapers did come as Master predicted then please trust them and stay with them. And always remember: you can morn without tears, you mourn while smiling, and you can mourn and still love life. You can mourn us, not with tears or sorrow, but with moving forward, loving life and being yourself. Please forgive me and do me a favor, never stop smiling. Love ~Koriuno.**

My cousin, I have a cousin? And how does he expect me to find this captain? How could you leave me? How… "Hello anyone there?" hands wave in front of my face disrupting my thoughts. Looking up the red head is only inches from my face. "I said is that the information?" Glaring at him I grab my sword, sheathed, and smack him in the head, knocking him out of reach. Returning to the letters I read the first name.

"Who's Ichigo?" I repeat the name on the front and look up for confirmation, "Well, do you know him?" Still they stared at each other, beginning to get on my nerves, I say, "I have no clue who he is; all I know is that he's my cousin." The orange head turns to me, "I'm Ichigo." I feel my mouth drop open and quickly close it. He's my cousin. Handing him the letter I clear my head. Taking it silently he walks back and sits down to red. "You, red head." I call moving my attention to him, "I have a name!"

"Oh really? Well why don't you share it with me, or do you prefer red head? Maybe pony tail guy?" I could tell he was holding himself back and that I was pushing my luck but I can't help it.

"It's Renji, and you better learn to watch what you say." Obviously a threat I just roll my eyes, "Okay, Renji, who is this squad 10 captain?" His fury turns to confusion and curiosity, which ultimately gets my interest. "You mean Captain Hitsugaya?"

"If I knew his name I would've said it! You really are stupid!"My curiosity becomes rage at his idiocy. No longer able to control his patience he advances on me. Excitement replaces the pain as he pulls out his Zanpakto and I grab mine.

A smile spreads across my face as I slowly pull myself up and position myself in front of him. My sword is taken from my hands and quick blow to my stomach knocks me to the ground. Pain erupts in my chest and soon covers my whole body. Tilting my head and looking up to see Ichigo standing above me, "You idiot what do you think you're doing?" His tone is so casual I almost miss that he is talking to both of us. Putting away my sword I try to defend myself, "He started it."

"Ya, but you provoked him." Stepping on Renjis back he, again casually with a little annoyance, states, "And you, what are you doing attacking an injured girl."

"I can take care of myself!" I step forward, furious at being treated like a child. "Not in that condition now sit down." Reaching out he pushes my shoulder, igniting the pain and forcing me to sit as he turns back to Renji, "Just take this to Captain Hitsugaya ok?" "Fine, just get off me!"


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun set shadows began to move across the abandoned warehouse. We both sit tensely as we wait for Renji to return with the captains' reply. "How are you feeling?"

"Huh, oh, I'm doing ok." I stutter, unsure how to respond. "Good," standing he walks over to me and pulls me up, "because we are going to go get your giaga," I interrupt

"body," I hiss focusing on balancing, but he just smiles, "Get your body then we are going to my house."

"Your house?" I stopped, partly from realizing where we are going and partly from the pain. My head gets fuzzy as I begin to sway back and forth, "Are you sure you're ok?" His hand grips my elbow and he looks at me urgently, "Ya, I'm good." Looking up at his face I see concern and worry written all over it. We walk outside, invisible to the few people walking the streets at this hour. "So, where is it?" Scratching his head he glances at me. Pointing towards the east I lead the way.

"Here we are." Stopping in front of a small house hidden in the woods I open the door and step into the familiar setting. "Master always puts our bodies here, out of the open and concealed." My feet feel heavy as I searched through the house. Pulling on a door it opens, protesting all the way, and pull out my body. Sighing I turn back to Ichigo, "Here it is." Master only put my body here, what did he know?

"Ok then let's go."He turns and heads outside, "Hey wait up!" I yell at his back while I get back in my body. Running outside I catch up to him but my wounds start to hurt, slowing me down. Looking down at my outfit I can't help but remember putting it on only this morning, the plain black skirt, simple white shirt, and black shoes. My light brown hair, still in its pony tail, swishes back and forth with every step I take. Following Ichigo I begin to lag behind. Darn, my wounds are still killing me even in my body_. _My thoughts enraged at my weakness distract me, almost losing him when he turns onto a street I hurry to catch up.

"So where's your body or giaga?" I ask gapping at the city.

"My body is at my house." Ichigo smiles at me, "So when were you last in the city?"

Looking down I debate on how to answer that question, "The last time? It was before we moved in with Master, and after Mother and Father died." I choked out the last words and saw his shoulders go rigid. Wait, now I remember where I saw him before. All those pictures Mother left us had a bunch of her sister and her family. That letter that also sat in there, what was it about again? Searching around my memories, franticly digging for some clues to his life, I finally remember what it said. That's right, the letter that made mom cry, the one that told us of her sister's death.Looking at Ichigo, my cousin, I manage to speak, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about me, I'm ok, but what about you? How are you feeling?" Those words, something that my brother always said got me thinking. "He asked you didn't he?" He slows his pace to walk besides me "Asked me what?" "To take care of me. To be like...like an older brother or something like that." As soon as I said it he turned his attention back to the road. Chuckling I shake my head, "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, that does sound like him."

"He really loves you and wants only the best for you, that's what family does." I stare at him unable to say anything, "Here we are." The house has two levels but before I can really look at the outside he drags me in.


	5. Chapter 5

"My dad and sisters won't be home tonight." Leading me into his room he enters his body and looks outside his window. As I begin to take a step I see something small walking up behind me. Spinning, I kick at it and send it into the wall, straitening up in surprise as it stands up and begins yell, "What the heck was that! Ichigo who the heck is this chick!"

I lean against the wall willing the pain to go away, "Kon shut up." He picks up the doll and tosses it in his open closet. "What's with the doll?" We both glare at the closet when a tiny voice comes out, "I'm a lion, not a doll!"

"Ya, sorry about that." Ichigo sighs rubbing his neck. Sliding down the wall I sit on the floor, "Where did red head go?"

"Renji went to the soul society to talk to the captain."

"Oh, ya." I look down embarrassed by my stupidity.

"You really should be more respectful, especially since he's a lieutenant."

"I don't see you addressing him as lieutenant." I glare at him, daring him to deny it.

"I don't go around calling him red head. When you meet the captain you need to be mannerly, captains are very formal. Well most are at least." Kon emerges out of the closet and jumps onto the bed in front of Ichigo, "So you going to tell me why you brought this girl here? Why couldn't you have brought Rukia instead?"

"No and I told you she wanted to stay in the soul society. Now get out of my face." Closing my eyes I try to block out their arguing. "Hey what's wrong with you? You ok?" Opening my eyes I jump when I find Kon perched on my knees, inches from my face. Grabbing his ear I lift him up, "Ow, hey let go that's my good ear!" Glowering at him I snarl, "Then leave me alone." Flicking my wrist I toss him to the side. Ignoring his complaining I lean against the wall and close my eyes.

Opening my eyes I'm surprised to find myself on a bed in a cramped room. Footfalls come from outside the door and I pause to listen, "Finally your back. What took you so long?" That's Ichigo's voice; does that mean Renji's back? "Shut up. So, where's the brat?" clenching and unclenching my fists to keep quiet I force myself to stay silent and listen. "Kari past out on the floor. I put her on the bed in the closet."

"I still don't know why you're doing this. I mean you've got no proof that she really is related to you."

"So I should dump her on the street?"

"If she's not related and she is better ya. But don't forget she isn't a child, even though she acts like one, and is the right height." Quickly closing my eyes and taking deep breaths I pretend to sleep as a sliver of light comes through. "Kon what were you doing in there?"

"You threw me in there! It took me forever to get untangled from all that crap in there." Peeking out I watch as Ichigo ignores Kon and switches his attention back to Renji, "She's still too young to live on her own. Kari is…"

"Kari is more than capable of taking care of herself." A new voice interrupts Ichigo's. That voice, why is it so familiar? "And she is his cousin. It's faint but there are some resemblances." So brother did know, but how? Wait, did Master set this entire thing up? Was he the one who knew everything? A forgotten memory surfaces in the back of my head. Closing my eyes I travel back,

(Flash Back)

"Now remember, keep your eyes on your target and never let your guard down." Masters hands positioned mine correctly on the hilt as Mother and Brother watched from the sideline, "Use strong swings and aim for the head." Stepping back as I prepare to attack the fake hollow I put my sword in front of me. _This is when I was just learning to become a soul reaper, when mother was still alive. I was 9, 5 years younger than I am now, but I was learning quickly. _In one quick blow the head falls out with a cascade of sand behind it. Mother, Brother and Master congratulated me on my very first time. I was dismissed from the rest of today's lesson and after showering and dressing I walked into the hall and ran into him. Hitting me we both fell over, "Sorry I didn't see you there." Picking himself up he then reaches out a hand to me. Taking it he pulls me up. "Oh don't worry I'm fine, really." The top of my head barely reaches his nose making me tip my head up and him to look down, both of us still short for our age. With teal eyes, silver hair and a serious face he could pass for someone two years older than his true age, which I'm guessing is only about a year older than me. "So do you know the man who lives here?" puzzled by his question I just stare at him. Oh wait, he must be talking about Master? (AKA Grandfather, but doesn't like to be called that because it refers to his age.) "Are you talking about Master?"

"Ya, but he isn't my master."

"Then ya I know him. He's my grandfather." His brow deepens as he tries to put two and two together. "Oh, so you must be who was training a couple of days ago when the target practice grounds caught fire." Blushing I look down, will people ever forget that? It's not my fault I haven't fully learned to control my spirited sword. Looking up I see him smiling at me and can't help but to smile back.

(End Flash Back)

That was the first time we met and we would even get together and hang out sometimes. But then he just disappeared one day and that was that. Was it really only 5 years ago? Can that really be him? He looks so much older. "I'll wake her up." Uh-oh, quickly closing my eyes and pulling up the blanket as the footsteps come closer. It just had to be Renji that volunteered didn't it. Actually starting to nod off faster than expected a bright fills the small room. Sleep sounds really good; they'll let me sleep a little longer. Rolling over to face the wall trying to shield my eyes from the glare I remember who was waking me just as the covers are ripped from my grasp. Forgetting to think and instantly going onto the defensive I fling open my eyes, roll over and land both my feet on his chest. Pushing me against the wall and knocking him down.

Surprise! Honestly did anyone expect that? Well I hope you did since this is a HITSUGAYAxOC! But I hope this entertaining enough. Well I'll try to post chapter 6 as soon as possible but with my chapters getting messed up it takes a bit to fix. Sorry if I mess up anyone's reading I'll work as quickly as I can. Please review and tell me what you think, any review is ok.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oops, sorry red-Renji, but you know you should be careful when you wake a sleeping person." Picking himself up he ignores me, but only because of the captain. Funny, I can remember everything about him except his name. In that short time we knew each other we learned everything about the other, no secrets at all.

Ichigo shakes his head as Renji stands next him using much self control to not jump me. Perched on the bed I watch the amused expression turn back to serious on the captains face. Within that second I compose myself and prepare to be 'formal'. I highly doubt he even remembers me, so why do I have butterflies?

"So why did you wake me?" my voice falters as I realize every head is turned in my direction. Not to look weak I lift my chin and rake my gaze across the room. "I gave the letter to Captain Hitsugaya as instructed by your brother." He shoots a glance at Ichigo that says 'I don't know why we even bothered' then continues, "And he went to talk to the head captain and the 12 other captains." That's right, it's Toushirou Hitsugaya.

I watch as he jumps off of the window sill where he had been sitting to the floor. Darn, still a couple of inches short, plus them two tower over us. "The other captains have agreed to let me be your mentor as your brother wished as long as you attend the soul reaper academy and Ichigo is willing to watch you while you are in the world of the living." Brother would fit in perfectly here, I discretely roll my eyes but my jaw drops at the last part.

Raising my hand I blurt out, "I have a question." Renji rolls his eyes mouthing stupid in my direction while Ichigo rubs his neck like he always does.

"What?" Toushirou-I mean Captain Hitsugaya looks to me in response.

"Um," Suddenly unnerved by his stare. I forgot how intense those teal eyes could get, "what is the soul reaper academy?"

"It's where one goes to learn to be a soul reaper." His voice is always the same, except when he is mad. Plus it's exactly as I remember it 5 years ago.

"Oh, okay." Looking away as my face reddens, feeling their silent laughter I look up, "so when do I start?"

"Tomorrow and we are leaving now." Now! But I just got here, how do expect me to just up and leave! I just found out I have a cousin. My mouth continues to hang open slightly as I scramble for the right words. "Wow you were right. They do look slightly similar." Simultaneously we turn our heads to Renji. "C'mon you two it's time to leave."

Wait, two? "See you later." Looking up at Ichigo I nod, "'Kay, you too." I follow the captain and lieutenant out the window into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**CH7-First Day Screw Up.**

Everyone's staring at me, why did I have to come in the middle of the term? Throughout every class I zone out as I become bored quickly already knowing the curriculum. Finally the last class is over. Walking through the crowded halls I have to push and shove to keep from getting trampled by all the taller students. As soon as I'm outside I make a beeline for path that leads to the 13 squads but stop when I notice three students making their way to me. Crap, I really don't want to deal with them. The tall black haired guy in the middle is the one who started all the rumors about me after my fluke in practice today. I tried a red cannon but it burst into flames as soon as I released it. I hit the target perfectly but the grass caught on fire. So all day I've been hearing freak, dork and other things whenever I walk past.

I'm surrounded my idiots and I can't even hit them. Toushirou and even Renji made it very clear that they don't want to clean up my mess, _"Don't start any fights or get involved in any. I can't be coming over every day to get you out of trouble." _Sighing heavily I lower my arms just as a shove sends me flying into the other boy and then pushed down by him. Reaching for my Zanpakto to retaliate, with the sheath of course, I grab air. Gasping I look around and see it in their hands. Standing I jump for it but it goes sailing over my head to the next guy. Over and over I miss, pausing for a heartbeat I notice the ribbon on the hit winding tighter. Oh no, no, no, no, not now and certainly not here! Before he can catch it I tackle him to the ground, and give him a fierce kick that knocks him away and brace myself as Niricame lands in my arms. A column of fire erupts from underneath, not feeling any pain I open my eyes and see that I'm surrounded by a wall of fire that touches the sky.

Niricame managed to avert her attack in time. Relieved I take a deep breath and look down. My clothes weren't so lucky however, the edges are blackened and half of a sleeve is missing. Patting out the last of the flames on my clothing I sit as the fire dies as the attack ends. Placing it on my hip I look at the boys who started all of this. What are they staring at? Following their gaze I see that the fire left a charred circle indented in the ground. "Freak!" "Loser!" clenching my fist I throw my head up, about to tell them off when someone walks up. Who is it? Well whoever it is scared them. Sure enough they are running away and turning back into the school. Turning I watch as a teacher walks over and orders me to her room.

Finishing her lengthy speech about everything she saw which, long story short, is that I attacked those boys. My fist still in a ball I glare at the floor. "I didn't attack them, I'm sorry about the courtyard and can I go?" I stand motioning towards the door. Her mouth opens, whether to object or dismiss me I'll never know because she closed it as someone interrupts. "Why, you in a hurry?" Wincing as I recognize the voice. I'll take the teachers scolding, speech and punishment and be grateful. "I'll take her now." Standing she shoots me a glare as she exits the room. Crap, forgot the teachers knew about my connection with the 13 squads. Taking a deep breath I spin on my toes, "Hey Renji." My face goes red as he looks me over, my burned clothes and some partial burns on my arm. When he looks me in the eye I know I'm in for another long lecture.

"One day, you couldn't last one day?" we are walking back to squad 10 barracks and it's been silent till now. "I already told you what happened. It's not my fault and if you're going to blame someone then blame those idiots." My wounds from the hollow attack are almost healed, almost; when you add those to my new burns you get a lot of soreness. "I know, you explained all of that."

"Then why do you continue to lecture me!" pulling open the doors he waves me in. Great, squad 10 barracks, well the captains office to be more exact. Shuffling in I sit on the couch in front of the desk. "So where's the captain?" "Don't worry he'll be here. You just wait here and help the lieutenant with her paperwork."

"Is that what all this is?" I sit there gawking at the massive heap of paperwork on the coffee table. "Have fun." The door closes behind and I'm not alone for five seconds when Rangiku walks in, "Hey there. So you got in trouble already huh? Well that means I lost the bet, darn." Sitting down next to me she looks at the stack of papers, "Ah, we gotta do all of that?"

"Yep. Wait what bet?" but still overwhelmed by all the work she doesn't hear me. "This is going to take forever."

"Then we better get started" nodding at me we begin. Twenty minutes later we aren't even half way through when someone bursts in yelling at her, "Your late again! Remember you owe us." I've never seen them before but as soon as they stop talking she jumps up screaming about how they are right and how sorry she is. "Rangiku stop! We aren't done, you can't leave now."

"I'll only be gone a few minutes then I'll be right back ok? Ok, be back soon." Before I can stop her she runs out the door towing her friends behind her. Exhausted I collapse onto the couch. Toushirou's going to kill me if the incident at school doesn't anger him enough. Getting up I walk over to the window and look outside. The sun set turns the sky pink and I gaze out the window watching the sun and moon trade places. "Where's Rangiku?"

I throw my hand over my mouth to stop the scream as I whirl around. Looking up slightly I see a set of teal eyes looking down on me, amusement written all over his face. "Don't do that!" my face flushing with anger, "Don't do what? Speak?"

"Don't sneak up on me"  
"Where is she?" Watching his expression I state, "She ran off with some people. Said that she owes them." His face goes back to its normal expression as he looks at the stack of papers, "Lighten up, you're always so serious." I walk up to him trying to get his mind off of his lieutenant. When he looks down at me, his face unchanged, I try again. "Why don't we go to the world of the living? I know this place that's always empty and we could talk, you know catch up."

"And you can tell me all about your first day. Go get your giaga." Yes I got his mind off of her, Crap now I have to explain things for the 3rd time today. "Hurry up." Already out the door I jump into my body and run after him.

**CH7-First Day Screw Up.**

Everyone's staring at me, why did I have to come in the middle of the term? Throughout every class I zone out as I become bored quickly already knowing the curriculum. Finally the last class is over. Walking through the crowded halls I have to push and shove to keep from getting trampled by all the taller students. As soon as I'm outside I make a beeline for path that leads to the 13 squads but stop when I notice three students making their way to me. Crap, I really don't want to deal with them. The tall black haired guy in the middle is the one who started all the rumors about me after my fluke in practice today. I tried a red cannon but it burst into flames as soon as I released it. I hit the target perfectly but the grass caught on fire. So all day I've been hearing freak, dork and other things whenever I walk past.

I'm surrounded my idiots and I can't even hit them. Toushirou and even Renji made it very clear that they don't want to clean up my mess, _"Don't start any fights or get involved in any. I can't be coming over every day to get you out of trouble." _Sighing heavily I lower my arms just as a shove sends me flying into the other boy and then pushed down by him. Reaching for my Zanpakto to retaliate, with the sheath of course, I grab air. Gasping I look around and see it in their hands. Standing I jump for it but it goes sailing over my head to the next guy. Over and over I miss, pausing for a heartbeat I notice the ribbon on the hit winding tighter. Oh no, no, no, no, not now and certainly not here! Before he can catch it I tackle him to the ground, and give him a fierce kick that knocks him away and brace myself as Niricame lands in my arms. A column of fire erupts from underneath, not feeling any pain I open my eyes and see that I'm surrounded by a wall of fire that touches the sky.

Niricame managed to avert her attack in time. Relieved I take a deep breath and look down. My clothes weren't so lucky however, the edges are blackened and half of a sleeve is missing. Patting out the last of the flames on my clothing I sit as the fire dies as the attack ends. Placing it on my hip I look at the boys who started all of this. What are they staring at? Following their gaze I see that the fire left a charred circle indented in the ground. "Freak!" "Loser!" clenching my fist I throw my head up, about to tell them off when someone walks up. Who is it? Well whoever it is scared them. Sure enough they are running away and turning back into the school. Turning I watch as a teacher walks over and orders me to her room.

Finishing her lengthy speech about everything she saw which, long story short, is that I attacked those boys. My fist still in a ball I glare at the floor. "I didn't attack them, I'm sorry about the courtyard and can I go?" I stand motioning towards the door. Her mouth opens, whether to object or dismiss me I'll never know because she closed it as someone interrupts. "Why, you in a hurry?" Wincing as I recognize the voice. I'll take the teachers scolding, speech and punishment and be grateful. "I'll take her now." Standing she shoots me a glare as she exits the room. Crap, forgot the teachers knew about my connection with the 13 squads. Taking a deep breath I spin on my toes, "Hey Renji." My face goes red as he looks me over, my burned clothes and some partial burns on my arm. When he looks me in the eye I know I'm in for another long lecture.

"One day, you couldn't last one day?" we are walking back to squad 10 barracks and it's been silent till now. "I already told you what happened. It's not my fault and if you're going to blame someone then blame those idiots." My wounds from the hollow attack are almost healed, almost; when you add those to my new burns you get a lot of soreness. "I know, you explained all of that."

"Then why do you continue to lecture me!" pulling open the doors he waves me in. Great, squad 10 barracks, well the captains office to be more exact. Shuffling in I sit on the couch in front of the desk. "So where's the captain?" "Don't worry he'll be here. You just wait here and help the lieutenant with her paperwork."

"Is that what all this is?" I sit there gawking at the massive heap of paperwork on the coffee table. "Have fun." The door closes behind and I'm not alone for five seconds when Rangiku walks in, "Hey there. So you got in trouble already huh? Well that means I lost the bet, darn." Sitting down next to me she looks at the stack of papers, "Ah, we gotta do all of that?"

"Yep. Wait what bet?" but still overwhelmed by all the work she doesn't hear me. "This is going to take forever."

"Then we better get started" nodding at me we begin. Twenty minutes later we aren't even half way through when someone bursts in yelling at her, "Your late again! Remember you owe us." I've never seen them before but as soon as they stop talking she jumps up screaming about how they are right and how sorry she is. "Rangiku stop! We aren't done, you can't leave now."

"I'll only be gone a few minutes then I'll be right back ok? Ok, be back soon." Before I can stop her she runs out the door towing her friends behind her. Exhausted I collapse onto the couch. Toushirou's going to kill me if the incident at school doesn't anger him enough. Getting up I walk over to the window and look outside. The sun set turns the sky pink and I gaze out the window watching the sun and moon trade places. "Where's Rangiku?"

I throw my hand over my mouth to stop the scream as I whirl around. Looking up slightly I see a set of teal eyes looking down on me, amusement written all over his face. "Don't do that!" my face flushing with anger, "Don't do what? Speak?"

"Don't sneak up on me"  
"Where is she?" Watching his expression I state, "She ran off with some people. Said that she owes them." His face goes back to its normal expression as he looks at the stack of papers, "Lighten up, you're always so serious." I walk up to him trying to get his mind off of his lieutenant. When he looks down at me, his face unchanged, I try again. "Why don't we go to the world of the living? I know this place that's always empty and we could talk, you know catch up."

"And you can tell me all about your first day. Go get your giaga." Yes I got his mind off of her, Crap now I have to explain things for the 3rd time today. "Hurry up." Already out the door I jump into my body and run after him.


	8. Chapter 8

**CH8-Clearing**

"And here we are." Pushing a branch out of our way I usher him into the little space. The grass was soft and green, the trees provided cover and the stars were perfectly visible here. Moving to the middle of the clearing I look up, "I stumbled on this place a while ago, and I always used to come here. It calmed me and I always felt peaceful." Turning my head I look over my shoulder but quickly look away when I catch him staring at me. Hearing approaching footsteps I turn and look up at him. "Since when do you have a giaga?" I ask as I try to make sense of it. He has on a white shirt, jeans and a black jacket. Normal clothes look very odd on someone who is always wearing the same black soul reaper outfit and the captains' vest.

"Why wouldn't I have one?" his puzzled gaze reflected the stars as his hair seemed to shine with moonlight, "Maybe because you hardly ever leave the soul society? Don't you ever get bored?"

"No." His voice tells me that he is very confused by my question, "Why do you get bored?"

Before I can contain it I burst out laughing, "No, never. Between trying to keep out of trouble and figuring out this bet and babysitting your lieutenant I'm always busy." Bending over I try my best to stop laughing.

"You haven't changed much." Sucking in my breath I straighten up, "Well you're exactly as I remember you. Always so serious, and never enjoying the freedom we had." Looking me in the eye I blush seeing the light in his eyes.

"You are much different. You continue to grow in strength, but not in size though."

"Oh your one to talk shorty." Chuckling he steps closer and wraps his arms around me in a hug. Slowly I put my arms around him and as soon as I do my red face goes a soft pink. No wonder I don't feel so embarrassed, we always hugged goodbye when we had to leave. Standing there for a few minutes he steps away, "we should go back. We've been gone a while." It's midnight, already! Following him out of the clearing we head back to the soul society. What just happened there? I shouldn't be this shaken from a simple hug, it didn't mean anything as a child, it was a just a friendly gesture…was it? In the clearing just now at first felt like before, but then it was like there was new sense of urgency. "Stay with Ichigo tonight ok?" looking I see that we have stopped in front of his house.

"But why?"

"I'm not sure what condition Rangiku is in and since I have a captains meeting I don't want her getting you into trouble."

"Oh, okay. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow you are to stay here and watch for hollows." With a nod and a smile he continues on towards the soul society. Looking up I walk over to his window. Grasping a branch I haul myself up the tree and throw myself into his room. Landing on the window sill I start to wobble as he jumps across the room, "What are you doing!"

"Captain told me stay here. And that I had to watch for hollows tomorrow. You got school don't ya?" I smile at the anger on his face and sit on his bed. "Yes I do. Can you keep yourself out of trouble tomorrow when no one is around to help you?"

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I'll be out of my body so no one will see me." Yawning and stretching my arms I walk into the closet throwing a goodnight over my shoulder I lay down. Falling face first onto the bed I feel something moving underneath me. Jumping up I throw it against the door and smash it with my pillow. "Oh, hi Kon. Sorry about that." Opening the door I gently push him out and close it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch9-Horrible truth**

"Wakey-wakey, time to get up." Poking him for the hundredth time in the last 20 minutes I stop and glare at his sleepy body. "You worthless pile of crap, get up." Getting on top his bed I use an old trick that worked for getting Myaname up. "I said get up you lazy bum!" sitting down roughly on his stomach which sends him flying up gasping for breath. I go tumbling head over heels onto the floor. "Before you say anything look at the clock." I point while rubbing my now sore head. Angrily grabbing his clock he throws off the covers and throw it down, "I'm so late, why didn't you wake me sooner?" Rushing around his room he grabs clothes and books in haste, "First of all you got two different shoes. Secondly I was trying to get you up for the past 30 minutes." Standing up I brush myself off and deposit my body in the closet hidden from sight.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo stands in my way, crossing his arms, demanding an answer. "I got a job to do," I snap tapping my Zanpakto, "since Renji isn't going to be here I have to do it." Pushing past him I hop out of the window shouting out a goodbye on my way out. Walking down the streets by myself I start to get bored. Sighing heavily I think out loud, "Even though the streets are crowded no one can see or hear me. It's very..." A beeping comes from my soul society pager or whatever it is. Pulling it out I memorize quickly the location and run towards it. Soon I'm out of the city and into the woods. Weaving my way in and out of trees I skid to stop in a meadow, and watch as a hollow spots me. Sprinting to meet it I evade its' first attack and easily jump over it. "Niricame, Fire on the wind!" A gust of wind blows from behind and ignites as soon as it passes me. It easily goes through the hollow, eliminating it quickly. Sheathing my sword I start back the way I came when clapping from behind freeze me in my tracks.

"Very good, seems that you have improved since we last meet." Whirling around I stare in horror as two men approach me. Two men who I have only heard about in stories and seen in pictures. "Now come on, follow us like a good girl." I hold my ground as his hand drops, "I don't think she is going to come easy." The one with blue hair had an irritating voice and a creepy gaze, while the dark haired one had such gaze that it felt like he was seeing into my very soul. "You can make this very easy, or very hard." I glare at him and unsheathe my sword. "I don't think she's coming easily Aizen."

"Then go get her. Ichimaru, remember don't harm her to much, she's vital to the success of the experiment." A grin spreads across his face as he moves to attack. Suddenly his sword comes at me, even though he is standing perfectly still. His cocky smile almost reaches his eyes now.

It's moving so fast I can hardly track it, but I gotta try. Watching it intently as it flies straight at me. At the last second I throw out my sword to block it but my relief dissipates quickly as I watch it coming at me still. Darn, I missed, I only sent it of course. The blade goes through my shoulder, instead of my chest, shuddering as he pulls it out. Putting my free hand on my wounded shoulder I glare at them, "We have never met before, I don't know what you're talking about. And what experiment are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry you don't remember me Kari, but then again we didn't meet face to face. I stood right on the edge of the woods watching you, Kari, watching the hollow do exactly what I wanted it to do all those weeks ago. Don't tell me, that you didn't even notice where you were?" Sucking in my breath I look around. This…this is where…everything changed.

"And that second question of yours. Well, I needed someone young, strong, a soul reaper, and had darkness in their soul even a speck is enough to work. You fit all of those categories, except that your soul was pure white, even after the death of your parents. So I had to make it appear, and now I'm fairly certain you have some hate in you." I squeeze my shoulder as I make sense of it all. "You…you killed them." Glaring at the ground I throw my head up, "I'm going to…" Somehow now standing in front of me was Aizen, looking up I shiver as his dark eyes bore into mine. "What are you going to do?" plunging his sword into my gut he leans in close, "You could've chosen the easy way."

Pulling it out he grabs my collar and forces me to follow. Knocking his hand off of me I jump backwards, stumbling a little as I land. Ichimaru shakes his head and walks up to Aizen. "I'll die before I go with either of you." The threat was weak and I'm having trouble standing, but I won't go down. "Well that won't take long." Aizen ignores him and walks to me, "You don't have a choice in the matter; however, you can choose how long you want to be in pain. If you come now I will make sure you get treated." Glaring at him I swing my arm and point my sword at him.

"Foolish girl." Ichimaru stands behind me raising his sword, ducking I dodge it and retaliate, "To slow." Only cutting through air I turn to face them, blood still leaking from my body. Breathing shallow breaths I step forward to attack when all of a sudden I'm suspended in the air, "How can someone so small be so annoying?" Struggling to get free as I am carried to Aizen I only manage to leave a trail of blood. Attempting to hit him on the head with Niricame I bring my arm back but a sharp jab to my wrist forces me to drop her. Setting me on my feet he shoves me and I run into Aizen. "Now are you ready to go?"


	10. Chapter 10

**CH10-Rescue**

My legs are so weak I can barely hold myself up. "Can you walk?" I ignore his question as I try to figure out a way to break free. Grabbing my bloodied collar he drags me. I can't fight him, I can hardly move, I was relying on Niricame's strength but now I can't. Getting an idea I pull out the soul society phone and I begin to dial a number. "What are you doing?" Ichimaru reaches for the phone just as someone answers, "Hello?"

"Renji!" seeing a hand go for it I crush it against my chest, "Stupid girl." A sword goes through my other shoulder making me gasp in pain, "Kari? What's going on, and who was that?" Blood clogs my throat preventing me from answering. Aizen quickly takes the phone and tosses it to the side. "Are you going to behave now because I really don't want to kill you. You have enough injuries already." Coughing up even more blood I find it hard to stand as I start to feel faint. "Aizen, maybe she wasn't as strong as you thought she was."

"Ya well you putting holes in me isn't helping." Wiping blood from my mouth I step away from him, no longer trying to restrain me due to my pitiful state. Eyeing my sword I judge the distance from me to it and from them to me. Dropping to my knees as if I was too weak to go any farther I count the steps that he takes to get to me. Pushing off I roll right under his legs, causing my chest wound to gush blood, and grasp Niricame. Feeling her strength I stand, but as her spiritual power fills me it's too much for my body to handle. My eyes roll back into my head and I fall.

Instead of falling onto the ground I feel someone supporting me. Opening my eyes I see a blade in front of me. Tilting my head up and to the side I see Toushirou facing Ichimaru and Aizen, fury written all over his face. Glancing at my attackers I watch as Aizen's eyes narrow, apparently this wasn't part of the plan. Fast approaching footsteps stop behind us. Aizen, seeing that he is out numbered, retreats with Ichimaru close behind.

Shifting me Toushirou puts his sword away and looks at me, soon two other faces appear next to his. "How bad is she hurt?" Ichigo asks his voice thick with concern as he takes a look at all of the blood. "What do you think? She took on two ex-captains; of course she is going to be injured." Renji answers, obviously covering his worry. Ignoring them and gently pulling my Zanpakto out of my hands Toushirou puts it in my sheath. No longer having a direct connection to her power I sink into blackness, for the second time in this cursed place.


	11. Chapter 11

**CH11-Strong Enough?**

"Hey, you awake?" who is that? Why does my whole body hurt? Sharp, painful memories flood my mind all at once. Panicking I jump up into a sitting position as I scan the room for my enemy. "Calm down, you're safe now. You need to be careful you suffered a lot of serious wounds." Looking down I see my body covered in only white bandages, a sheet, and a new pair pants. "How long have I been asleep?" I look up into the kind face of the squad 4 captain, her long black hair split into two separate strands come down in front of her where they combine into one. "It's been almost two months since you came in."

"Wow, wait if I was in here for so long then why do I still feel like crap?" A smile covers her face as she gently looks down at me, "Like I said you had terrible injuries. It came very close but luckily your very strong. I better have someone let the lieutenant and that rioka know that your awake." Turning she walks to the door. "Wait, what about To-Captain Hitsugaya?" She looks back at me and nods to the back corner before leaving. Looking in that direction I'm shocked to find him sitting in a chair fast asleep. "He hardly ever left. We had to drag him out when he had something to do." Renji leans against the door and despite his best efforts relief shines in his eyes. "Hey, ya I can tell he looks exhausted. I guess I had everyone pretty worried." Nodding he glances at Toushirou and shakes his head, "Especially Ichigo and him." Suddenly the door opens and Renji falls backwards into the hall.

"You idiot what were you doing leaning on the door!" Ichigo, who got out of the way, looks glares down at him. Renji jumps up and before a fight could start I interrupt, "Nice to see you both but if you haven't noticed someone is sleeping in here." I cross my arms and stare them down. Directing his attention to me Ichigo walks in followed closely by Renji. "Good to see you awake, you really gave squad 4 a surprise when they saw the wounds and that you were still alive." Looking up into their faces I realize just how scared they were. Shaking my head I open my mouth to speak when the captain walks in, "Renji your captain wants you, and Ichigo you need to return to the world of the living before someone reports you missing." Pushing them out they manage a goodbye before she closes the door.

After rechecking my injuries she leaves me to rest. Laying down I think about the past few weeks, I don't remember anything except that I fainted/blacked out and the nothing. Rolling over onto my side I wince as my weight falls onto my injured shoulder. Wondering about what happened when I returned to the soul society I jump when I hear movement in the corner. Putting pressure on my stomach to keep it from bleeding I sit up as Toushirou opens his eyes, "hey your awake." I smile warmly at him as he stands and walks over to my side. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." His expression turns worried and I quickly correct myself, "but much better then when I first arrived." He looks at me not believing me and I switch the subject. "I heard you were ignoring your duty as a captain." I shake my head at him which makes my shoulder shake, and not wanting to upset him again I stop a whimper in my throat. "You were more important." Blushing I look at my hands, "Did you even bother to check on Rangiku?" his silence tells me that he hasn't. A hand lands carefully on my shoulder and I look up at him. "I'm fine really." I put my hand on top of his, "I'm strong enough to handle these. It's nothing, honestly."

"If only I had gotten their sooner than you wouldn't of been hurt." His eyes grow dark and he looks away, unable to meet my eyes. Pissed I snap at him, "don't you be blaming yourself; it is not your fault. And even if you had gotten their sooner I still would've been injured." Seeing that I have yet to convince him I squeeze his hand, "Plus your timing was perfect. If you hadn't arrived then he would've just picked me up and walked away with me unconscious." Finally his gaze meets mine, but now it is cold and hard.

"You need to calm down. I'm alive and that will never happen again."

"Your right, he won't ever touch you again." Sighing I look away, his troubled gaze giving me goose bumps. "Captain Hitsugaya, you are wanted by the head captain." His hand jerks away from my shoulder and he spins around. "Oh, hello Kari. It's good to see you awake." Squad 11s lieutenant walks up to the bed and jumps up, "Captain he asked for you immediately, not whenever you felt like coming." Her legs swing back and forth as her wide eyes watching him leave the room with a last protective glance at me.

I hear the latch click shut and I fall back against the pillow as the tension leaves\\\ the room. "He sure does over react." Smiling at me, her eyes sparkling, I put a fake smile on my face. I feel like doing anything but smiling. But everyone is counting on me to get better; I have to suffer silently as to not worry anyone, especially Toushirou. Can I do it though…am I strong enough?


	12. Chapter 12

**CH12-Six Months Later**

Lightly setting my foot down I make no noise as I sneak up on Toushirou. Only a few feet away I hop onto his back wrapping my arms around his neck, my feet only a foot off the ground. I feel him startle and laugh softly in his ear, "I got some good news. Guess what it is?" he turns his head to see my face. "You actually passed your classes?" I jump off his back and cross my arms glaring at him, "Of course I passed my classes. There was no way I was going to re take them, try again." After a moment's pause he guesses, "You've been assigned a body guard?" I start to laugh but stop when I see that he is serious.

My mouth drops open and I turn my back on him. Why did he have to bring that up, its' been almost seven months and we haven't seen even a trace of Aizen or Ichimaru. I feel his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Angrily shaking my head I pull away and face him. "Why can't you leave the past alone and focus on today, the present." Walking up to me he exposes my shoulder and the ugly scar that's left of the wound from Ichimaru. His gaze never leaving mine as though that's all of the proof he needs. "Ya it's a scar, a lot of people have them." I move his hand away and cover my shoulder, "It's been six months."

"That doesn't mean he won't try again."

"No it doesn't, but I am stronger now than I was all those months ago." Opening his mouth to protest I quickly put my hand over his lips. "Can't you ever stop worrying?" He removes my hand but traps it in his. "So what is the good news?" Smiling brightly I give in, "Well since you refuse to guess, I got assigned to squad 10."

"So now I'm solely responsible for you, great." Sarcastically he rolls his eyes and smiles at me. Suddenly he leans down and kisses me on the cheek. Pulling away he walks past me and calls, "Come one or we will be late." Stunned I follow automatically. What just happened there? Did he really just do that?

Thinking the whole way I don't notice that we are in the barracks till Rangiku jumps out in front of me, "Hey congratulations! You made it five straight months without getting fatally wounded!" I lift my head and glare at her, biting back a comment as I notice the drunken look on her face. I grab her arm, spin her and lead her to her room. "Hey what are you doing?" Unable to see straight she allows me to lead her. Laying her on her bed she groans, "Ugh, my head hurts."

"That's what happens when you drink too much." Rolling onto her side she quickly falls asleep. Closing the doors I climb up onto the roof and take a seat. Pulling my legs up I hug them to my chest as I watch the stars. Eight months ago my family was killed and I almost followed them, six months ago I found out that they were murdered and I was close to death again in the same place. What can I expect from my future? What am I going to do about Toushirou? And what am I going to do about Aizen and his experiment? I stare at the rising moon debating on what I should do, whether I should run and try to protect everyone by being far away or should I stay here and allow others to protect me. Sighing I retire to my room. Quietly slipping inside I tiptoe around objects hidden by the dark. A slight noise stills my breaths and I turn my head, I almost jump out of my skin when I see the familiar face inches from mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**CH13-Nightmare Memories**

"What do you're doing?" His voice didn't sound irritated, just worried and tired. Remembering that we are in the barracks I address him correctly, "Captain Hit…." A glare from him makes me trail off and correct myself, "Uh, Toushirou, I was just going back to my room." I twist a strand of hair around my finger and look down at it, "Why don't you stay with me tonight, you look a little shaken." Numb with shock I gape at his back, even more shocked when my legs begin to move me after him.

Shivering under the blankets I blush when I feel his body heat but am grateful for it on this cold night. Closing my eyes I easily fall asleep, ignoring the nagging thought that I forgot something important.

_Jerking awake at the sounds coming from the kitchen I shiver and force down a whimper. Looking around our shared room I see that brother and sister are also awake. He sends me a comforting glance but I'm not stupid, this is different than before. They argued a lot but never like this, never did he hit her or break things. Tears start to roll down my face and I jump and stare in horror at the door. My mother's screams of pain got louder and before I could anything Myaname ran out the door, followed quickly by brother. Terrified I grabbed our bedside phone and dialed 9-1-1. Within seconds I heard banging on the door and ran out to get it. We all huddled together as they took father away, "Kari, how could you, your own father." I trembled in terror as his murderous eyes bore into mine. "I'll take them." Grandfathers strong arms wrapped around us as the paramedics cover my mother's tattered body. All three of us, scared and confused, were herded by Grandfather into his car. As soon as the police lights were out of view I start to cry, Myaname tries to be tuff but her bottom lip quivers, and big brother hugs me and tries to comfort me._

A hand on my shoulder brings me out of the nightmare. Acting purely on instinct I grab the wrist the hand and open my eyes. Toushirou's worried teal eyes hung over me as he slowly pulls out of my grip and touches my shoulder again. "Are you ok?" Shaking still from the terrible memory I steady my voice to speak, "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"That doesn't matter. but you need to tell me what's wrong." Knowing that he isn't going to leave me alone till he got an answer. "I just had a nightmare that's all." I could tell that he didn't believe me but that nagging voice was back along with the memory of that night. That night…this night, only about 4 years ago…a few months after Toushirou left. my gaze never leaving his as all of this ran through my head. I gasp as the pain sinks in, like a thousand daggers being slowly pushed my heart. Shocked by my new reaction he leans away, laying on his side facing me. "It's been four years."

Scooting closer that we are almost touching he asks, "Since what?" His hand holds my chin making it impossible to turn away as the tears slide down my face. "This is the night when...my father, killed my mother." I fall against his chest in sobs as he holds me, letting my tears stain his shirt. I feel his lips brush against my ear as he whispers words of comfort to me and soon I am no longer shaking or crying. All I feel is Toushirou and his strong arms around me. Tilting my head I lightly kiss his neck, but as I go to lie down he tilts my head up to his and presses his lips onto mine. Every part of me was screaming to push away but quieting those thoughts I close my eyes and lean into him. Our bodies fitting perfectly together as we embraced. I shiver as I feel his hand trail down my arm, stopping at my hip to bring us closer together. Breaking away to breath he moves his lips to my chin, then down my neck to my collar bone. Knowing what my future would be, that I would be here, would I change my families?


	14. Chapter 14

**CH14-Goodbye.**

Pausing at the door I look back at Toushirou's sleeping body and step out. I've been spending the past week in his room with him, and no one has noticed yet. Walking to the entrance of Squad 10 barracks I open up and see Renji, a very upset Renji, "Hey what's up?"

"The Head Captain has news for you. They have located your Grandmother in the World of the Living." I have a Grandmother…since when? "Huh, well I didn't know she was still alive."

"The Head Captain believes you to be able to care for yourself, and as a threat to the Soul Society." He looks away, ashamed by the message he delivers, "What? Me, a threat!"

"He thinks that it will be safer for everyone if you went to live with your Grandmother, and you are to be ready to go at noon." My head spins, taken back by his words. "So what I go live with my Grandmother and when she gets killed then what!" I'm screaming now, unable to accept the news with anything but anger. Shaking his head he looks at me, "How would she be killed?"

"My whole family has died because of me and you expect me to endanger my last living relative." He opens his mouth to speak when we hear footsteps, "The Head captain wants to see you, know." Giving me a final glance he leaves. I remain staring at the door when I sense someone approaching. Spinning I face Toushirou and his curious gaze, "What does the Head Captain want?" Not knowing whether to tell him or not I hesitate, but decide against it, "I don't know. I'll go now and be back quickly." Throwing him a smile I walk out and as soon as I am a good distance from the door I sprint. Jumping over buildings I make it there in five minutes.

"Come in." Steadying my breathing I enter, my face hard and my gaze cold. "Ah Kari, I take it you received the latest news." Not bothering to see who spoke I go straight for the Head Captain. Bowing respectively I speak before he can, "You see me as a threat?" his gaze was steady as we evaluated each others' stance, "I found a living relative and I thought that you would enjoy being with your family."

"Thank you for going to all of that trouble, it really is a relief to know that she is alive. But my family is here." My voice was honest and believable but I didn't know how long my patience would hold. "You have friends here, but your family is in the World of the Living."

"Is blood all that matters? I've never met my Grandmother; all I have ever seen are pictures. My family is here, the people I love and cherish the most are here. I love my Grandmother but that's all I know about her, that she is my late Mothers Mother." Not moving while I finished my ranting he speaks up, "Interesting feelings for a girl so young, but I'm afraid that doesn't change anything."

"What is this really about? What's the real reason for sending me away, and none of that family crap." I put my hands on my hips and demand an answer, "That is the real reason, there is no other one. You will be ready to go in an hour." Nodding his head slightly he stares me down. Seeing that there was no way that I was getting an answer or my way out of this I give up. "Ya right." Turning I leave the room in a hurry. As soon as I step out and close the door I take off running. Hot tears well up and I make them stay put. Only an hour, I have one hour to say goodbye to Toushirou. Shaking my head as I run I send tears flying in both directions. He can never find out, if he did it would upset him terribly. He would argue with all of the Captains and I can't let him jeopardize his place as Captain. Wiping away a tear I block my view for a moment and run into someone.

"Ow, watch where you're going." I push myself up and help Rongiku to stand. "Sorry I didn't see you there." Great, it just had to be his lieutenant didn't. "It's ok don't worry. Hey are you ok?" before she could notice anything else I push past, "I'm fine, sorry but I have to go." Running again I focus on the path ahead of me. Jumping on top of a building I stop to catch my breath and calm myself. "Come on Kari cheer up, you have to be strong so Toushirou doesn't expect anything." Psyching myself up I head for the barracks preparing to tell Toushirou goodbye.

"Hey did you find out what the head Captain wanted?" what am I going to tell him? Simply nodding a reply I walk up to him. "Well, what did he want?"

"Um, he wanted to tell me that he found my Grandmother. Apparently she is still alive in the World of the Living." I bite my lip and look away. "That's great news." Then noticing my expression he asks, "Is there something else?" Think, think, think, what am I going to say. "Well..." looking him in the eye I almost break, how can I hurt him? But I have to, "He wants me to spend some time with her. She knows a lot of things about Hollows and souls that would help make me stronger." It's not a total lie, Mother told me that like Grandfather she knew a lot about those things. "Oh, so when do you leave?" I can feel my eyes watering but I force myself to remain calm, "To-today, in an hour." I have to look down, I can't bear the hurt in his eyes. "An hour?"

"You have to promise me that you will visit me. That you will come to the World of the Living and we will go to the clearing." Putting my hands on his chest I lean into him, "Promise me, please" Tears threatening to spill over fill my eyes as his arms wrap around me, holding me closer. Staying like that for what feels like forever we abruptly, but reluctantly pull apart as a knock sounds on the door. "Kari, it's time to go." Renji's voice comes through the door. Looking up we kiss one last time, "Goodbye." I straighten my shoulders as I walk outside to meet my escorts. "I'm so sorry." Renji looks down at me, his expression sad. Nodding I brush past him, and as our shoulders touch I whisper to him, "He knows nothing." He stands there as he thinks about what I told him while I am escorted into the door, leaving the Soul Society.


	15. Chapter 15

**CH15-Welcome Home.**

"Here is the address, good luck." He obviously wasn't a fan of the Head Captains decision because he was reluctant to give me the paper. "Thanks." Turning my back on the only door that leads to where I truly belong I head in the direction of my new home. Darkness creeps up on me as the sun sets. Stopping at a bus stop to look at the map I continue on in that direction. Turning a corner I find that the street I need to follow is blocked. That's just great, now it will take me even longer. Looking around I spy an alley that leads to my next street. Warily I start to trek through it and not even five minutes passes and I'm being followed by some drugged losers. I ignore them and go on my way when a man steps out in front of me.

"Well, what do we have here?" He reaches to grab my chin but I smack his hand away and snarl, "Don't touch me." But he does is laugh and soon is joined by three other guys. "Looks like we got a feisty one here." He steps towards me and I step back. "No need to be afraid, we'll take good care of you." The one in the back steps forward and leans in close to my face, and just as I'm about to throw him into the dirt he jerks back, "Dude that's 'the guys' girl!'" Soon they were all retreating whispering no way and what the heck. "We were just kidding, no need to go telling people." Shaking my head I continue on as they run away terrified by some imaginary person.

Double checking the address I walk up the steps. I knock on the door, surprised when it swings open by my touch. "Hello, Grandmother?" pushing the door open I cautiously step in. Something is wrong, very wrong. I'm just about to leave when I spot a trail of blood. Following the blood I almost scream when I see the scene in the living room. My Grandmothers body lying where she had fallen, multiple wounds draining her of blood, and the killer sitting in a chair wiping blood of the knife. His icy gaze freezing me in place as he smiles, "Hello Kari, how are you doing? My, you sure have grown since I last saw you, what, four years ago? What do you think daughter?"

I take a half step backwards as he walks to me. How is he here, he should be in prison. "You look confused, are you wondering how I'm out of prison? They reward people who do good during their community service hours, my reward happened to be probation." Grabbing my forearm in his huge hand I can't help but wince. "You don't need to be afraid; I won't hurt you, not as long as you cooperate." Smiling a wicked smile he shoves me into my room and locks the doors.


	16. Chapter 16

**CH16-Ichigo**

Rubbing my neck I pull myself out of bed. "Finally you're awake. Renji has been waiting outside all morning." Kon jumps on my desk pointing at me.

"What!" Throwing off the covers I jump to the window and peek outside. Sure enough Renji was impatiently waiting for me downstairs. Getting dressed I run outside, "Finally."

"Oh, shut up. Hey what are you doing here anyways?"

"It's my job again to keep the hollows in check here. Why else would I be here?"

"Doesn't Kari normally do that?" confusion replaces my annoyance by his hurt expression. "You don't know? Kari was sent away from the soul society to live with her grandmother, the Head Captain ordered it."

"What, why did they do that?" I grab his collar and he shrugs me off, "They thought her a threat to their peace." Unsure of what to say or do I just stare into space. "This doesn't make sense, she didn't do anything." Before he can respond Karin yells out the window, "Hey Ichigo get the mail would you?" Telling Renji that I'd catch up later I head inside with the mail. Flipping through it I toss out the junk and leave the others on the table. About to leave a letter addressed to me catches my eye.

Carrying it to my room I notice that the return address has no name on it. Opening it I pull out the letter that has a sticky note on it saying not to read till after the letter. Setting it aside I read the letter.

**Dear Ichigo,**

** You have probably heard about the Head Captains new order for me and it sucks, but I didn't resist…too much. I hope you, Renji, and Captain Hitsugaya are doing okay without me. I'm at my grandmother's house but don't see her much. She is really sick and spends most of her time in bed with the covers pulled up and the door closed. There was a big surprise waiting for me, my dad. Apparently he too is still alive. We are getting to know each more and more each day. He has hired me a tutor so now I am home schooled. I miss all of you and wish I could visit but my father keeps a close eye on me, he is such a worry wart. Please visit as soon as possible, all of you.**

**~Kari**

**P.S.-Do not reply, follow the instructions on the note, and trust Renji.**

I almost drop the letter as shock numbs my body. Grabbing the note I fumble around with it as I try to open it.

**Give this letter to Renji and have him tell Captain Hitsugaya. Then all three of you must visit as soon as possible.**

Grabbing the letter I dash out the door after Renji. What the heck is going on? There is something in that note, something that only Renji will understand. Turning a corner I almost fall but quickly regain my balance as I charge into an empty park.


	17. Chapter 17

**CH17-Renji**

"Where is that darn Ichigo?" I scan the area and stare as Ichigo comes running to in my direction. Skidding to a stop he pauses to catch his breath. "What the heck are you doing?" Bending over he sticks a piece of paper in my face. Pushing his hand out of the way I yell, "Get that out of my face."

"Read it!" Surprised by the amount of anger in his voice I take the paper and read the words on it. What is this, did she write this? It doesn't make sense.

(Flash Back)

Walking next to Kari we keep an eye out for Hollows. Looking down at her I decide to ask a question that has been troubling me for a while, "So um, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" Perfectly calm she looks up at me. "Figured you would ask that sooner or later. It's kind of a long story." Running her hand through her long hair she begins to toy with it. "And we are so busy." Motioning around us she laughs, "True, so do you want to know the media story or the real one?" I raise an eyebrow at her question which makes her laugh. Sitting on the grass she launches into her tale. "Ok well my father had a drug problem. At first it was harmless but then he became dependent on it and would do anything to get some. He soon became popular among the drug dealers and gangs. One night he was so desperate he was about to let them 'borrow' me for an hour. Of course I wouldn't let him." Shaking her head I stare at her appalled, then suddenly her voice goes grim and her eyes dark. "One night he went out to go get some more dope and my mother tried to stop him. It happened almost every night but she pretty much never won. Then one night she tried to stop him using force. He got angry at her, saying stuff like don't touch me and keep your hands off me, though he used different words. I won't give you all the gruesome details but he started to hit her and stab her. My sister ran out to stop him and my brother ran after her, I stayed in the bedroom and called the cops. As soon as I heard them outside I opened the door since my father was keeping my siblings in a corner. He was thrown in prison, we went to live with grandfather and my father believes I betrayed him. I can never be near my father or he will surely kill me."

(End Flash Back)

Remembering that time all those weeks ago makes me dizzy. I have got to do something. Re-reading the letter I stop at one sentence, **Please visit as soon as possible, all of you.** "Stay here I'll be right back." Before he could ask why I turn and take off for the soul society at full speed. I have to get the Captain and then we will come for you Kari.


	18. Chapter 18

**CH18-Captain Hitsugaya**

Grief and anger coursed through my veins as I stared out the window. Sighing I return to my desk to finish my stack of paperwork, and Rongikus. My thoughts begin to wander and I find it hard to concentrate. Giving up I go outside for a walk. How could they send her away? She never did anything wrong. After Kari had left I found out from Rongiku that she had run into Kari who had come running out of a meeting with the Head Captain crying. Unnerved I went up to the Head Captain and asked why. Obviously surprised that Kari didn't tell me he gave me the whole story. Furiously kicking a stone out of my way I stop at the sound of my name. Turning I face Renji as he approaches. "What is it?" Panting he pulls out a letter and hands it to me.

Finishing it I instantly know she is in trouble. Her letter about her father goes against everything she told me about him. I look up at him and see the same thing in his eyes. "You know about her father?" I nod looking away, than look back at him. "Grab your giaga."

Running through the portal we enter the World of the Living and race back to the park where Ichigo waits. "We have to hurry she is very vulnerable."

"She can take care of herself till we get there. She is stronger." Renjis matter of fact tone showed that he knew very little of the situation. "You don't understand. Before she left the Head Captain had her body modified so that once she entered it she had no access to her soul reaper powers. She can't even see Hollows right now." A new urgency gave us strength and soon we were filling in Ichigo on the problem.


	19. Chapter 19

**CH19-Kari**

Handing him his drink I return to the kitchen to make his lunch. I clench my teeth as I hiss under my breath. Purple bruises covered my body from head to toe, some so bad they are turning yellow. Dropping on the last slice of bread I carry it into the living room where my father sits reclined and watching TV. Shuffling to his side I set it down next to him. Yawning as I feel sleep creeping up I shake my head to push the exhaustion away. Half asleep I trip over his shoe left in the walk way and fall into the wall. All of my weight hits the wall and makes a picture fall. "Stupid girl!" finding it unharmed I re-hang it and start to back away from his upraised hand.

Not watching where I am going I focus solely on his hand and stumble into the coffee table. I throw my hands out trying to catch the porcelain angels as they fall to the floor. Wincing as they break into pieces a smack to my head catches me by surprise. "Clean this mess up you ungrateful child." Getting onto my knees I reach for a shard when a sharp kick to my side knocks the wind out of me and I fall onto the glass.

I gasp in pain as a shard buries itself in my palm and scalp. With a shaky hand I pull the shard out of my head just as huge hands grab a handful of hair. Screaming as he lifts me by my hair I feel some strands being pulled out by the roots. Blood turns my blond hair crimson and drips down my face. Leaning in close to my face he snarls, "I said clean it up." Reaching I try to pry his hands open which makes him angrier. As if I was nothing more than a rag doll he tosses me to the side and I hit the wall painfully. Slamming the door behind him he goes into his room. Weakly I clean up the broken angels and put them into the trash along with the one in my palm. Walking into my bathroom I bandage my hand to stop the bleeding. Inspecting my head I see that the bleeding has stopped. Taking off my shirt and jeans but leaving on my bra and underwear I look myself over in the mirror.

I look nothing like me. Bruises all over my arms and sides discolor my skin; dried blood streaks my face and leaves my hair a bright red. Washing my face clean I prepare to rinse my hair in the sink when he barges in. My face goes red in embarrassment as terror fills my eyes. "I thought I told you that you can't take baths!"

"I wasn't going to, I was only rinsing off in the sink." Not bothering to listen to me he grabs my hair and drags me into my room. Shoving me against the bed frame I cry out as pain goes up my spine. Locking my door he leaves me in my room shivering. Standing I look around my dreary room for a change of clothes. But with only a bed and a closet it won't take long. Checking my closet first my hope vanishes when I find it empty. My only outfit is the bathroom and they are covered in blood. Sighing I wrap myself in a blanket and lay in my bed. I'm glad no one can see me like this, I look pathetic. Curiously I gaze at my hand, what has happened to my soul reaper powers?


	20. Chapter 20

**CH20-Captain Hitsugaya**

"This is the house." Ichigo double checks it with the return address on the envelope. "Look." Renji points to a man exiting the house and driving away. "That must have been her father. She wasn't with him so she should be inside." Motioning for them to follow we walk up the front steps. "Should we kick it down?" Ichigo questions as he scans for a key. "Stand back!" Renji steps back and runs at the door. Sighing I turn the knob and open the door. Renji goes running through the open door and crashes onto the floor. Stepping over him I give orders. "Ichigo go check out that side, Renji go down that hall. Meet back here when you have checked the whole house." Not five minutes passed before we are back in a circle. "The Grandmother is dead in her bed, she was stabbed to death." Ichigo rubs his neck uncomfortably while Renji shows us the blood stained clothes, "These were in the bathroom."

"Go check outback and in the garage." As they rush off I walk to the last door and stand in front of it. Turning the knob I find it locked. Unlocking it I push it open to reveal a scared and battered girl cowering in the corner of her bed. Covering herself with a thin blanket she stares. Her red hair falls over her shoulders. Flicking on the lights I notice that her hair is covered in blood and bruises cover her arms. Terror is replaced by relief and recognition in her eyes. Confused by this unknown person I am shocked when she speaks, "Toushirou?"


	21. Chapter 21

**CH21-Kari**

Banging from the other room vibrates in my ears. He must be really high to be acting this crazy; I'm going to have a huge mess to clean up. Shaking in fear I pull the blanket up and slide into the corner of the wall and my bed. What's going on out there? It sounds as if there are multiple people searching the house. Suddenly the noises quiet and all I hear are footsteps that end at my door. What if it's one of those drug dealers and my dad gave me up for a small bag of drugs. I shiver at the thought and pray that it is my father; at least he only hits me. I watch as the door knob jiggles and horror floods my body as the door opens. Who is it? Trying to see through the darkness I squint but tilt my head away blinking as the light flicks on. In the light I am able to see the person in the doorway. His silver hair with teal eyes made my mouth drop in shock. My terror is wiped away by relief. "Toushirou?"

"Kari?" Taking a small step towards me recognition flashes in his eyes. Crawling off of my bed I clutch the blanket to my chest as I run to him. Slamming into his chest I breathe in his familiar scent as he holds me tight, his hands resting on my bare back. Tensing as I hear approaching footsteps I relax again as I hear Renji and Ichigo bickering. Stepping back from Toushirou I prepare to greet them but as they walk in I look away, unsure how to react. All of their gazes on me as they take in my condition I jump when Renji hands me my clothes. "Uh, thank you." They step out as I change and soon I join them in the hallway. "We should get out of here quickly." Ichigo leading the way we exit the house and stop in the small wooded park across the way.

Leaning against Toushirou the whole way he puts me down at the base of a large tree. "The giaga is too strong." Startled I look at him, "What are you talking about?" Solemnly he looks at me. "The research department tweaked your body so you wouldn't have any access to your soul reaper powers. But it's draining your normal powers also. At this rate it will kill you." His hand squeezes mine tightly. "Ichigo you need to get back home before you're missed." Hesitating, he reluctantly goes. "Renji you open the portal." Feeling his strong arms pull me up I willing go limp in his arms. Knowing that I am safe made me realize how tired I really am. Forcing my eyelids to stay open I support my own weight as we walk into the soul society but still lean on him to keep myself up. Legs heavy I hear commotion all around me.

Lying in the bed I listen to Toushirou angrily scolding someone about something regarding me. Sitting up as soon as I am alone I notice that my hair is no longer heavy. I run my fingers through clean hair and scan my body for any remaining bruises but don't find any. Jerking my head up I realize I am in squad 10 captains' room. Great thinking Toushirou, let's just announce to everyone about us, and wasn't it your idea to keep it a secret? Falling backwards against the pillows I turn and bury my face the sheets. At least I'm in decent clothes this time. I look down at my black pants and shirt, the traditional soul reaper outfit.

Just as I start to nod off I feel someone slip in besides me and press our bodies together. Turning I press my face against his neck and he leans his face into my hair. "If you don't mind me asking but why did you look so scared when you saw me?" Is that what has been troubling him? Shaking my head I whisper, "I couldn't see you; I thought you were someone else."

"Were you expecting someone else?" I shake my head. "I didn't know who was in the house. Plus I didn't know that Ichigo had gotten the letter. I told them that would happen." I whisper the last part hoping he won't hear. Leaning away from him I look him sternly in the face, "Now you need to get back to your duties Captain." Pushing him out of bed he goes unwillingly out the door. But as soon as he is outside I grab Niricame and start walking towards the Head Captain.

"Hey Kari I heard the news, I can't believe it. I am so sorry." Sighing I pause for the lieutenant to catch up, "I don't want to either and thank y…" I stop as she continues, "You had gone for so long without being almost killed. Now you have to start all over, what a shame." I watch her walk away repeating the same thing over and over again with my mouth open. _I swear something is wrong with her. _Startled I whirl around and look down on the she-wolf. "Hey long time no see. You've been busy?"

_Me? You're the busy one. I couldn't talk to you at all in that giaga and I was going to go get Ichigo or someone but that giaga was draining so much of your energy that I had to stay. I was always exhausted but you were worse. _She shakes her head as we start walking. "I'm sorry that it hurt you to, I had no idea about my body. Hey can other people see you?" _Not your fault. How do I know? Maybe, I mean if they have strong spiritual power then probably. But your family couldn't see me so I am guessing no._

Laughing I take my hair out of the braid that Squad 11 Lieutenant had done while I was resting. "Great, so now they are going to think I'm crazy." _Why would they? _I look down at the wolf thinking she is being sarcastic but instead I see that she is honestly curious. "Well if no one can see you than what they are going to see is me talking to the empty space at my side." Looking ahead she thinks on it as we descend up the stairs. _Oh, ok. _Silence lengthened as we drew closer to the Captain.


	22. Chapter 22

**CH22-Stay or Go?**

Stopping outside his door I lean down close to Niricame, "Listen you have two options. One, you can return to the sword. Or two, you can come with me but be on your best behavior, which means no fire." _I choose B, and I promise I'll be good._ Rolling my eyes I walk in as I hear the welcome. Walking up to him I bow in respect, "You wanted to see me?" Nodding he comments, "Very intuitive Kari." Dipping my head in reply I wait for the topic. "I am terribly sorry for your Grandmother and your father." Niricame growls and her neck hair rises, _He knew. _Those two words echo in my head until it clicks. I gasp and step back, "You knew? You knew that he would be there. And you didn't tell me!" I clench my fists at my sides keeping them away from Niricame. Out of the corner of my eye I see that she was holding herself back also.

Ignoring my hostile gaze he apologizes, "I'm also sorry about your body. It was very irresponsible of me to use an experiment on you that hasn't been previously tested." Taking a deep breath I lower my voice and ask one simple question, "So can I stay or will you find another relative." His eyes narrow at my comment but I just simply wait while my patience runs thin. "You may stay, and since you are up you can go to the World of the Living and watch for Hollows." Bowing my head I suppress a smug smile and head for the exit, "Oh and Kari?" pausing I look over my shoulder. "Try out your Giaga, I had it fixed but I would like you to test it out ok?" Niricame growls but I smile at him and nod, "Sure."

_You are really going to trust him? _She has been going off about me trusting the Head Captain since I got my body back. "Yes I am, but I can see and hear you perfectly which means that it is fixed." Grumbling she accepts defeat and returns to the sword. Sighing I press forward and stay in large crowds. Most of the time I try to avoid them but they provide great cover if you are trying to not be seen by certain people. High-strung by the lack of space I give up and head for the nearest park. As soon as I am under a couple of trees I relax and watch the families file in and out quietly. _Beep, Beep, Beep. _Running I following the trace and watch carefully for the hollow, ditching my body quickly in a bush I continue forward. But I skid to a stop in a small meadow when it disappears. "Stupid thing must be broken." Putting it away I return to my body and stand in the middle of the clearing.

Feeling the tension leave my body I let the sunlight soak into my skin when a Hollow cry scares me. Jumping slightly I turn to follow it when a chaotic beeping comes from my pocket. Pulling out the phone I look at the signals suddenly overwhelmed. Ten, twenty, thirty! "What is going on?" Worried, I put it away preparing to leave my body when cries from all around me sound. Throwing my hands over my ears I attempt to block it out but still the caterwauling fills my head. Pain hits me with every cry and I fall to knees willing them stop. I hear Niricame whimper but I know she is powerless when I'm in my body. Holding tighter on my ears as the screams get louder to keep them from bleeding I lay my head on the dew covered grass wanting to melt into the ground.


	23. Chapter 23

**CH23-Captain Hitsugaya**

Walking out of a meeting with the Head Captain I feel calm, now that Kari will be staying for sure. Fast sounding footsteps make me turn. "Captain Hitsugaya!" Renji comes running up to me almost knocking me over. "What is it?" Annoyance rang in my voice as I look up at the lieutenant. "It's Kari; she is in the World of the Living."

"And how is that an emergency?"

"There is a massive outbreak of Hollows, maybe thirty or forty of them, and she hasn't responded to any." Fear shoots through me but I manage to retain a calm appearance. "It might just be a fluke but we should go check. Get your Giaga quickly and meet me at the portal." In record time I get my Giaga on and get to the portal along with Renji and we both run through it.


	24. Chapter 24

**CH24-Kari**

My hearing blocked by the cries of the Hollows I growl at how vulnerable I am. Unsuspectingly they stop and I warily raise my head. Gasping I jump up onto my feet and turn in a circle. How did they sneak up on me? Hollows line the meadow, all glaring at me hungrily. "And we meet again, Kari." Spinning around I unwaveringly face the terrifyingly familiar voice. "You again? You just keep showing up like an annoying fly." I glare at him as a creepy smile spreads across his face. "I'm so glad that you remember me."

"I'm afraid you aren't associated with good memories Ichimaru." I judge his stance and whether or not I have time to ditch my body, but the Hollows will probably tear it up. "Ah yes, our little disagreement in that clearing," Shaking his head he shrugs his shoulders, "Oh well." Lifting his sword it flies at me. Crap this attack again. I can't dodge it, not in my body anyways. Watching it I don't let fear show on my face as it comes at me. Putting my arms in front of me I prepare to prevent serious injuries to myself when something blocks my view.

The blade sticks out of someone's chest and when Ichimaru draws back the blade the person crumples to ground. "Toushirou!" I lean forward and catch him just before he hits the ground but look up and find him standing over me. Gently setting down his Giaga I look up and find him unharmed. A sigh of relief escapes my throat but to soon. The Hollows crazily advance towards him. In one movement I leave my body, draw my Zanpakto and face the Hollows. Out of nowhere Renji and Ichigo jump into the middle of the Hollows and take all of their attention. Why do they always have to end up saving me? Sighing I move next to Toushirou who pushes me behind him.

Shocked I stare at his back as he takes a protective stance in front of me. What does he think he is doing? Chuckling draws my attention to the other side of the clearing, "Better listen to your babysitter Kari. Wouldn't want you getting killed now would we?" My anger rises at his comment and I tighten my grip on Niricame. Sensing my emotions the ribbon on the hilt ignites and wraps around my hand forming a fingerless glove. I feel the flames on my skin but it doesn't burn me.

Trying the same move again I easily track it despite its speed. The second my thought reaches her she responds. Leaping from the sword she runs at blade, turning at the last second to face the side she jumps at it and closes her jaws around it. Struggling a little against his spiritual power she has difficulty bringing it down. Increasing my spiritual pressure she stops it and slams it into the ground. Toushirou gazes at me and I almost start laughing at the shock and curiosity written on his face. "I've been practicing." I shrug and send a smug look in Ichimaru's direction.

"My my, it seems that you have gotten stronger." His Zanpakto returns to normal size but teeth and burn marks are visible at the tip. "Niri-" I begin to call out an attack when she turns and stalks towards Ichimaru. "Huh?"

"Kari please control your Zanpakto." I look at Toushirou who is glaring at me. "I try I really do, but she is a lot like your lieutenant who has yet to finish that paperwork." Shaking his head he looks away. Still advancing on him she bares her teeth and growls but Ichimaru just stands there. "Your sword is going to get killed."

"Finished already?" I glance at them as they stand by me, still behind Toushirou. "Ya it was easy. But anyways are you going to do something?"

"She won't die she will just return to the sword till her power restores. But if that does happen two things will result from it. Either I will lose the connection to her spiritual power or it will combine with mine which might make me pass out." I state matter-of-fact and return to watching Niricame. "Has this happened before?" All three of them say at once and look down on me. Reflexively my shoulders sag under their gaze and I shuffle my feet uncomfortably, "Not with an ex-captain but often enough with Hollows." Again they roll their eyes together and face the enemy. Niricame still advancing and I can only hope that she doesn't burn down the forest.

Ichimaru turns to leave and uses a flash step but she is a step ahead of him. A wall of fire shoots out of the ground just barely missing him. Falling back into his original spot I know what he is doing. "Renji, Ichigo, as soon as the fire dies she can't put another one up. He will make a run for it then and you will have to go after him." They nod in agreement ready for the chase.

Niricame leaps for his throat and the fire dies. Spinning he turns and runs with Niricame, Renji, and Ichigo close behind. "Great, she's gone." I wave my hand towards where she disappeared in the brush. "Oh well at least this time I wasn't late." I roll my eyes and nudge his giaga with my toe. "You better get back in before it loses anymore blood."

"Then what, you're going to carry me?" He steps close to me and I look up into his eyes. "Or drag you. Either way we need to get back to the Soul Society." Both of us jump into our giaga and I carefully place his good arm over my shoulder and lift him up. Wrapping one arm around his waist I manage to support him. Guiding him gently I feel guilt at forcing him to enter that body but we don't have any other choice. "Now isn't this touching?" Fear roots me in place, not for myself but for Toushirou. Without any hesitation I push out and my body goes limp, dragging Toushirou down with it. Wincing I whisper a sorry but turn to defend us, and maybe to end this for good."


	25. Chapter 25

**CH25-Confrontation**

I hear Toushirou struggling to exit his injured giaga but finding it impossible in its weak state. Glancing down at my sword he smirks, "And what do you plan to do with that? Your little friend isn't here so what do you plan to do?" I stiffen at his comment but I don't look away. How does he know that I can't access Niricame's power if she is too far away? "I can easily defeat you." Surprised at the strength that rang clearly in my voice he looks closer at me. "We shall see about that." Coming at me I run to meet him, not wanting him to get anywhere near Toushirou. If I die he can move on, but he can't die because of me.

Our swords clash and I hear his roar but mine stays silent. Darn it Niricame where are you? Is she so far away that she can't even sense me? He increases his spiritual pressure, trying to knock me down, but I stay standing and do the same. Our spirit pressure matching I watch his brow deepen and a small laugh escapes through my teeth. Jumping apart we continue to just clash swords. Jumping apart for the umpteenth time he tilts his sword to the ground, "Very impressive but can you handle this?"

In front of him stood a complete copy of himself, smiling I lift my sword, waiting and ready for his attack. "You don't look surprised."

"I've heard about your little trick, it's very good. But can you control it and fight me?" I spit the challenge and the fake Aizen comes at me. This is way too easy he can't be serious. Easily blocking its attacks I slice my blade across it and after getting bored I end it by a quick pierce to the heart. A rush of air goes past me and I block a blow to my arm. Turning I watch in fear as he heads for Toushirou's defenseless body. Flash stepping like I was taught I catch up to him and stop him before he even swings. Putting all of my strength into it I push him away, but not far enough.

I can't fight here, not this close to Toushirou. My anxiety rises along with my desperation to keep him safe. Charging at Aizen I try to push him back but now my focus has been broken. Smiling he turns behind me and I barely have enough time to block. The force of the blow sends me rolling a good ten feet away. I raise my head and look for him. I find him standing over Toushirou, my body's throat already cut. "No!" I get on my knees cursing Niricame for running away.

Tears form behind my eyes and I force them to stay down. He lowers his blade slowly and it rests on his neck. My anger mixed with my anxiety and desperation makes my spiritual pressure go in and out. Obviously amused by my sudden lack of control he pushes a little harder making a small trickle of blood appear. "STOP!" I yell across the clearing straight at Aizen, cold blooded fury shines in my eyes. Fear glints in his eyes for a brief second, then he disappears behind a wall of flame. Toushirou now surrounded by a protective wall of flame I don't bother wondering where it came from or that the ribbon is turning from red to black.

I run across the clearing and leap through the fire to stand in front of Aizen, his hand burned by the flame. At that moment nothing mattered to me anymore, except his blood. My grip on my sword switches from defensive to deadly. All of my focus and attention goes towards my enemy and I feel my blood pump faster as I crave for the kill.


	26. Chapter 26

**CH26-Niricame**

My paws thrum on the earth as we race back to the meadow, the hair on my neck standing in worry. We were following Ichimaru when he disappeared. It took me a while but I picked up his scent, and it was going back towards Kari and Toushirou. "Hey I can see you now." I look at Renji and nod slightly but don't stop running. Ichigo had been able to see me but Renji couldn't, and now that he can is all the confirmation I need. We slide to a stop when we reach the clearing and see the scene before us. Toushirou lays on the ground unconscious while a column of fire protects him, and Kari advances on Aizen.

What is going on? Why is Aizen so afraid of Kari? He jumps to her other side and she turns, almost stalks him. As she comes into view I almost yelp when I see her face. Her eyes, instead of their usual soft brown, are blue with a cloudy film over them, and her hair is now a light brown unlike her natural blond. I step back as I see the black ribbon on the hilt. "What is going on with Kari!" Ichigo starts to run towards her but I jump in front of him and knock him to the ground. "Stop, you can't go."

"Why not, do you know something?" Lowering my head I sit down. "Kari has entered Bankia. The Bankia I have is different from others since that sword is different than most. Instead of being made from metal it was made from the teeth and claws of a wolf, and the spirit of that wolf entered the sword." Renjis begins to speak but I silence him with a glare, "Bankia can only be reached in times of great need. Wolves don't kill unless they have to or their pack member is threatened. If that happens then they go into a kind of frenzy, killing their enemy, or anyone in their way."

They stare at Kari and look back at me with more questions. "I thought that it could only be reached if I was in the sword, but I was wrong. When you were able to see me Renji was when she reached Bankia. Both of our powers grow but the wielder is the most affected."

"How did she master it so quickly, it takes Captains years to get it like that." I lift my head and fix him with a steady gaze. "This is actually quite simple, she can learn it and master it within a month if she practiced. But the thing is, it takes years to control. Once you get in it is close to impossible for most to get out." I shake my head and turn to observe her actions.

Suddenly Ichimaru jumps next to Aizen and when Kari sees him I watch in horror as the ribbon flares out wildly.


	27. Chapter 27

**CH27-Kari**

I feel as though I'm not connected to my body, wait no that's not right, I don't feel anything. Ugh, that's not right either, I have no idea how to describe this feeling I have its maddening. I want his blood on the ground and flowing out of his body. I flip my sword in my hand just as a pair of feet land on the ground. A growl rumbles silently in my throat as I look at the new comer, fear showing in both of their eyes that betray their indifferent appearance. That's right fear me, fear my strength and power. I lock my gaze on the blue haired one. Ichimaru, that's who injured Toushirou, him first then the other. Moving forward as he backs up we start to circle each other, his face scrunched up in concentration while mine is relaxed.

I feel him before I hear the moving air. Feinting right I move left and he barely dodges my sword. I giggle as the adrenaline courses through my veins. Smiling I run at them and take them both on at once. I feel as light as air, nothing can stop me. Knocking the brown haired one into a tree I turn on the blue haired one, their names completely gone from my mind as I go to cut his throat. A groan from behind me freezes me in place, my blade inches from his neck. I hear the crunch of grass as someone desperately tries to get up.


	28. Chapter 28

**CH28-Niricame**

Whimpering I crouch down onto the ground. She is losing control and getting stronger by the second. Nimbly she maneuvers around their attacks and teases them by pretending to cut them. I watch as she enjoys herself and dances circles around them. I jump up and yelp in surprise as I watch her send Aizen flying and prepare to kill Ichimaru, the joy gone from her eyes. Wolves love to fight, we feel alive when we fight, but we don't like to kill. No, killing is the last thing we want to do. I paw at the ground wondering what to do. If I knock her down she will attack me, if I don't she will kill Ichimaru and make it even harder to get out.

Movement out of the corner of my eyes makes me turn my head. I watch as Toushirou struggles to sit up and the fire disappears. I whimper as he gasps in pain and watch Kari as she goes rigid. Turning her head slightly she watches, eyes wide, as he gets up and looks at her. Fear fills his face replacing the pain. Stumbling back from Ichimaru I feel her struggle to regain control. I close my eyes and reach out to help her but am pushed back by the Bankia. I see the film leave her eyes and catch a glimpse of her helplessness as it returns.

Suddenly she turns and runs into the woods away from the clearing. I bark at Renji and Ichigo as they turn to follow her making them stop. "Renji, take Toushirou and Kari's body back to the Soul Society." I notice that Aizen and Ichimaru have left and ignore it, "Ichigo I want you to go home but keep an eye for Hollows." Shaking his head he stares down at me. "I'll go with Renji."

"Ok fine, Kenpachi has been looking for you lately." Hesitating he gives in and runs back to his house. I watch as Renji drags Toushirou and the empty body into the portal. Once they have gone I run after Kari. Scanning through the undergrowth I find that her scent is hard to find. Going through bushes wipes her scent away so I have to check the surrounding area. I look up at the sky and see the encroaching storm. I have to hurry before the storm hits.

Franticly I run over the ground with my nose on it. Shifting through every scent I search for one particular smell. I jump as a bolt of lightning flashes across the sky and like the flick of a switch rain pours down from the sky. Running I try to pick her scent before it washes as but just as I find one trail it ends at a tree. Whimpering I turn back for the Soul Society.

Soaking wet I enter the room where Toushirou lays still in his giaga. Renji looks at me expectantly and I shake my head sadly, "the rain came before I could get her trail." I look at the floor cursing myself for taking so long and for not doing anything to help her when I hear the slight thud of feet hitting the ground. "There's no pulse!" A soul reaper from squad four goes running out. I look up and growl at the now open window.


	29. Chapter 29

**CH29-Kari**

I can't stop, what's going on? I stumble back from Ichimaru as I take in the fear on Toushirou's face. Suddenly all the memories of the past ten minutes come rushing back. Unsure of who I will attack I do the only thing I can think of. Spinning on my heel I run into the trees and hear Niricame's sharp bark on the wind. I dodge trees, jump over bushes and try to distance myself from them. The distant feeling starts to return and I shut my eyes trying to get rid of it. Even with my eyes close I don't run into anything, my feet unexpectedly go out from underneath me and I roll down a steep hill and land in a spring.

Hitting the bottom I push up and break the surface drawing in air. Back to normal I rest on a rock under water not wanting to move. At first the water is scalding but then I adjust to it. Looking around the hot spring I notice an entrance into the side of the hill. Swimming towards it I discover it's a cave that goes about three yards in. Returning back to my spot I look up and find that I am at the bottom of a basin. Dipping my head underwater I pop back out and wipe my eyes just as something wet hits my nose. I look up and instantly water pours on top of me. Wildly swimming I make it into the cave as the first bolt of lightning lights the sky.

Shivering I lay on my back on a ledge that looks as if it was carved out of the wall. I let the warm water soak into my skin and keep me warm as I watch the rain fall. "Oh." Jumping up I rip my sheath and sword off my hip and stick in a groove in the wall out of the waters reach. Closing my eyes I relax against the wall. A couple of stones fall into the water and I instantly crouch against the wall. In the pitch black I blend in with the dark, but with each bolt the cave is illuminated which makes me visible to those who can see me.

Listening intently I don't dare grab Niricame in fear that my high emotions will make her react. Wait, Niricame isn't in the sword. Oh Niricame please be ok, I don't want to lose you to. The cold makes me re enter the water just as I see a figure pacing along the bank in the rain. Grabbing my sword I duck behind a boulder before the next bolt flashes.

My pulse races as I brace myself for the sword to take me again and when it doesn't I set in another groove next to me, not wanting to take the chance. The person moves up and down the side, as if looking for a dry way into the cave. A round of lightning goes off and I catch a glimpse of myself in the water. My brown eyes have gone blue and my blond hair looks as if it has been scorched and now is a brown color. Covering my mouth I start to breath in ragged gasps, what has this sword done to me? Caught up in my own thoughts I don't realize I'm not alone till the hand rests on my shoulder.

I jump and hit my shoulder painfully on the rock. I look at Toushirou who is keeping himself a float in the deep water. Tucking up my legs I make room for him on the edge. "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? I should be asking you that. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I was worried about you, especially since Niricame couldn't find you." I look down at the water and watch it swirl and ripple. I don't move my head as I ask, "What happened to me, back at the meadow?" I wait for his reply but the steady rain is my only answer. "I don't know." I sigh and close my eyes. "Only me, this could only happen to me." A bolt of lightning illuminates the cave.


	30. Chapter 30

**CH30-Reunion**

Stretching I sit up in my bed and look around the barracks. Smiling, I stroke Niricames fur waking her up. Last night she explained everything to me, from the transformation to the distant feeling. She was hesitant to leave the Zanpakto now but I know her, if she is in there for too long she'll go crazy. Her jaws open wide in a yawn and she delicately walks over me and returns to the sword. Everyone is watching me now just waiting for me lose control so they will have an excuse to hit me on the head. Apparently I'm very stubborn and a lot of people would like to knock some sense into me. Irritated, I rub my head where Aizen had hit me hard.

Throwing my legs over the side I stand on the icy floor. Slipping on my Zanpakto I walk along the quiet halls. "Where is everybody?" my voice echoes through the deserted building unanswered. My skin begins to prickle and my hand grips the sheath ready to pop out Niricame if the need arises. Carefully placing each foot down and slowing my breathing I start to hear my surroundings better. A creak of a floor board behind me confirms my suspicions, I am being followed. I give no hint that I have noticed them and continue down the hall.

Coming upon a mirror I glance at it through the corner of my eye in time to see long black hair flit into a room. Side stepping I hide in a corner between a grandfather clock and the wall. I watch the person poke their head out and scan the halls, obviously displeased that she had lost me. Muttering to herself she heads back the way we came. Slipping out I silently stalk her and doing a much better job than she did. Each time I see her flip her hair to look back I am already behind a door or in a room.

We are almost at the end of the hall and I have yet to see her face. Tossing the doors open she steps outside which is also barren of people. Quickly looking around she walks briskly to the right. Staying inside I follow her as well as I can but I soon lose her. "Darn." Walking out onto the grass I stare at the trees to see if maybe she had gone in there when I hear it, the hiss of blade scraping against it a sheath. Somersaulting forward the blade digs deep into the ground. Landing on my hands I spin myself onto my feet to face her and bring out Niricame.

My glare widens into a look of shock as I see the girl before me. Her straight, long black hair falls over her sheath which lies in her back, and her Zanpakto has yellow ribbon wrapping around the hilt. Both of our Zanpakto's lower slightly as we take in each other's features.

"Kari?"

"Mya?" Wait, if it's Myaname, and she didn't die, than why didn't I sense her presence. I sensed the presence of someone sinister, almost evil, not that of my sister. "How are you alive, I mean I thought the Hollow had killed you?" Looking sad she shakes her head. "No, I heard the noise and I came to investigate and found Koriuno and Master on the ground. After I buried them I searched for you but I couldn't find you, I thought that the Hollow had run off your body." I stare at her in shock but a smile spreads across my face and I go to sheath my Zanpakto when her voice changes from sorrow and relief to anger and longing. "If only I was so lucky."


	31. Chapter 31

**CH31-Traitor**

I straighten up and step back appalled by the words coming from my sisters' mouth. Her eyes narrow into angry slits as she snarls at me, "Don't act all innocent you little brat."

"Myaname, what are you saying?" she advances on me slowly and I step back keeping the distance between us, the look in her eye almost similar to Fathers. "After all this time you haven't changed at all, always so full of yourself."

"Excuse me?" Outraged by her comment the only thing keeping me from pouncing is the fact that she is my sister. "You are always focusing on you, never noticing anyone around you. You never noticed the way that Brother looked at you did you? He was always watching you as if he was waiting to jump in front of a bullet. And Master, Master stared at you as if he was expecting you to save the world at any moment."

I look her in the eye calmly as I try to soothe her, "Mya…"

"Shut up!" she interrupts me slicing her blade through the air. "They always watched you and never me. Mother always watched you and even Father paid attention to you, but did anyone ever pay attention to me? No of course not, no one ever pays attention to the boring middle child."

"It wasn't like that Mya and you know it." Still coming at me and me still backing away I hear Niricame whimper wanting so badly to come out but knowing there is a higher chance of me hitting Bankia in my emotional state. "I said be quiet!" screeches at me and shakes her head. "You never noticed those things because you were off in your perfect little universe where every stinking thing revolved around you. You didn't notice all of the other boys your age, and some my age even, staring at you. You just walked on by, even with that silver haired boy who obviously showed an interest in you, you just ignored them."

Silver hair, does she mean Toushirou? Is this all about her being jealous of the boys that liked me, because honestly I didn't know, but I doubt she will listen now. "Not to mention how everyone was always fawning over how naturally beautiful you were and that you wouldn't ever need make up. Did anyone ever say those things to me? All the time they did, I heard it everywhere, until you came along. Once you came I was ignored, and stuck in a lonesome corner."

"Please Mya calm down and let us talk, this isn't the way to express yourself. Plus it wasn't my fault, I didn't know and you should've talked to someone instead of bottling up your feelings." A smile lifts the corners of her lips, "Talk? Oh no, this, this is a much better way to express my feelings." Coming at me I continue to block and refuse to counter her. She continues to deal blows on Niricame sending me sliding back on the wet grass. Losing my foot hold I go down heavily on my back. Looking up I place Niricame in front of me just as she brings hers down.

Leaning down close she hisses in my face, "Bet you're wondering where all of your little friends are." I glare at her as all of the possibilities run through my mind, "If you even,"

Laughing she cuts me off, "Don't worry the fight hasn't gotten serious, yet." She grins at me which makes my blood boil. I push up lightly to test the amount weight on her sword. "Ha, is that all you've got? I thought you would've gotten a bit stronger, little sis." Grunting I push up, taking her by surprise and throw her against a tree. "I don't want to fight you Myaname."

"Well I guess you better change your resolve real quickly, this is just getting fun." Jumping off the tree she careens into me, our blades growling at the other. "Come on sis why don't you show me that cool Bankia I've heard so much about from my friends." She challenges me and I am almost tempted to but shake the thought from my mind.

"Sorry, but I hope you enjoy disappointment." Her eyes narrow and smile slides off of her face. "Fine, I was hoping to have some sort of challenge before I kill you but oh well." We separate and stare each other down trying to anticipate the others move. A strange sensation of déjà-vu fills my entire body when I recognize her stance. My eyes narrow as I growl at her outraged, "Seriously, you joined with that creep Ichimaru!" Smiling she flips her sword casually. "So you finally figured it out, took you long enough. And actually I find him to be a bit misunderstood."

"The only person who is misunderstanding something is you, Mya. Ichimaru and Aizen killed Brother and Master, did your new friends tell you that?" Her eyes widen in shock as she processes the information but her eyes narrow into a glare. "So what if they did, they were holding me back from my true potential, same with you Kari. Now that they are gone I have grown exponentially and you can to. Come with me and your power will expand beyond your wildest dreams."

This time I am overcome by shock and stand their speechless at the confession she just gave. Closing my eyes I shake my head slowly, "No…"

"Excuse me, sorry I couldn't hear you say that again?"

"No, no I will never come with you, you traitorous bitch!" I shout and charge at her. Our blades clang as they hit each other, "That's a shame, Aizen will be disappointed, but oh well. Oh, and I see that you have added a new word to your vocabulary."

I don't answer but put more force into my Zanpakto and start to push her back. Focusing all of her concentration into the battle she stops herself in place. Throwing her weight forward and swinging her sword she flings me against a tree. I hit the trunk hard and catch my breath just as a blade pierces the tree and leaves a thin cut across my neck. "Oh I'm sorry, I meant to make this as quick and painless as possible."

Ducking I come up behind her as she struggles to get her Zanpakto out. Putting my chin on her shoulder I whisper in her ear, "Please Myaname, just leave, leave before you force me to kill you." Snorting in disbelief she frees herself and swings clumsily at me. "Fine, if you want it to end that way it will."


	32. Chapter 32

**CH32-Truth can kill**

Watching her moves I notice her high level of training but lack of refinement that you get in the Academy. "Your swings are powerful but your clumsy and leave yourself wide open to attack."

"Oh, ya and what do you know about it?" Timing it perfectly she swings at me which I dodge by a spin lean my back against her, plunging Niricame into her side. Pulling away she touches the blood at her side and hisses under her breath. Suddenly she jumps at me, surprised she stabs my left arm. Smiling in triumph she darts away as I let my arm go loose. "Very good, but you would've done better to hit my right arm since I fight with that one."

"Thank for the tip." Trying the same move she comes at my other arm but this time I'm ready. Her sword stops as I put mine in front of it. "I hope you have more ticks up your sleeve, for your sake." Her eyes go wild in rage and I throw her to the side. Smiling she disappears and reappears on my other side then disappears again. Sighing I follow her flash steps perfectly and block every attack without blinking an eye. Growing tired I swing to right and make a thin line across her stomach.

Stumbling back she stares at me in disbelief. "How are you..." I interrupt before she could ask anything, "It's amazing what you can learn in the Soul Society Academy, plus when you combine that with Masters training it works pretty well. Oh wait I'm sorry I forgot, you ignored his lessons and chose to learn on your own." I let her see the hurt in my eyes instead of the anger she was expecting. "So will you stop now, Mya, or will you continue this pointless battle?"

"Pointless? Since when is it pointless for a daughter to avenge the death of her mother?" She glares at me but a spark lights her eyes. "What are you talking about, Father killed Mother and almost you and Koriuno." She shakes her head and hisses at me. "Is that really what you think, have you told the same lie so many times that you yourself have begun to believe it?"

"Myaname, what are you talking about, what lie?" Pictures start to appear at the front of my brain. Me and Mother arguing, then me going for the knife and her backing away in surprise.

My hands start to shake and I fall to my knees but my eyes stay focused on one spot as if it held all the answers. Over and over it replays in my mind, every feeling and thought feels real. I jump on her and start to stab her and she doesn't even try to defend herself. I look at my Mother and me but it doesn't look like me with rage filled eyes thirsting for blood. My head spins and I stumble a bit as I try to find some way to prove this wrong when a large black object appears in front of me. "Oh, Niricame is it true? Is all of this true?"

"Of course not, Kari you need to calm down and focus. Look around you, the clock doesn't have a time and the people here do not even have faces." I spin around and find that she is right. "Then, what is this?"

"Myaname's sword has the power to create visions based off memories and surroundings. But his power is so busy she can't complete this one."

"Then what is his power busy with?" Niricame glares at the sword, "They can't communicate but they can tap into the others power."

"Kari, who are you talking to, your imaginary friend?" I glance curious at Niricame who shakes her head, "She can't see me, she can't even see Hollows remember? Her spiritual power is so weak that she is relying completely on her Zanpakto, which is the only reason she can see you and other soul reapers. The only thing she has is her gift for swordsmanship." I look up at my sister who looks like she is questioning my sanity. Closing my eyes I bring forth my memories of that dreadful night, pushing the false ones away.

"Oh, Kari, the sword is making this fight different. Your vision will not be affected but those on the outside of the barrier looking in will see differently. Each time you inflict a wound on her whoever is watching outside of this area will instead see her inflict a wound on you." A hiss comes from the Zanpakto directed at Niricame. Sighing I see the only way out. "Fine, I'll do it."


	33. Chapter 33

**CH33-Resolve and End**

I harden my heart and soul forcing myself to not feel anything, for all I know Myaname died along with Koriuno and Master. "Don't you see, you killed Mother and Father took the blame." She can no longer hide the smile from her face as she looks at my crestfallen shape. Chuckling I straighten up, "No Myaname I didn't. That's a neat trick you got there, how long did it take you learn it?" shocked that I had figured out her trick she glares. "A while ago, but enough games let us, or more correctly me, finish this."

We run at each other, our blades clanging over and over as we clash. Again and again she leaves herself open but I can't bring myself to do it. "What's the matter sis, growing tired?" We break apart panting and she comes at me again. Bringing her arms up to drop her blade on my shoulder I again hesitate. "Kari, you know you have to." Niricame calls to me and it strengthens me a little, but also distracts me. I hear it whistling through the air and drop to my knees before the sword can sink in deep.

I feel blood drip down my arm from the small wound and I take advantage of her successful attack. I throw out my leg tripping her and pulling me up off the ground. I let her get back up, her hate full gaze burning holes in me. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." We run at each other, our Zanpakto poised to carve into the others body, and I hear the sound of approaching footsteps. Flying at each other I tunnel my vision until I see no one but her, but not soon enough because at last second I see the whole of Squad 10 and Renji pause at the edge of the barrier. The slice of fabric tearing and a gasp as blood pours from the mouth is the only sound. She slides off of my Zanpakto and fall to her knees gasping for air. She grabs the front of my shirt, desperately trying to stay and finish her job, but it soon goes limp with her body and slumps to the ground.

I fall to my knees next to her body and place a hand over my chest. I feel the barrier lift away and in my peripheral vision I see all of the shocked faces who were so sure that they had seen me get pierced and fall to the ground. Tears bubble behind in my eyes as I look down at my sister, blood still flowing from the wound I had inflicted soaks my pants. I feel a wet nose nudge my arm and I turn my head. The black wolf with a single white spot over her chest looks at me sadly, "It had to be done, you had no other choice." I nod and she returns to the sword. I look down at my clothes now covered with blood and I pull my hand away from my chest. Scarlet red blood drops off my finger tips every few seconds and more blood comes out. I start to feel faint and cold but I feel warmth from my right and I turn to look investigate it. Niricame stands before me, her expression calm and peaceful. "What's happening?" I whisper so softly that only she hears.

"Death isn't something to be afraid of, but something to be respected." Seeing my worried expression she shakes her tail, "Don't worry it's not your time yet, but it is time to leave that body or you will die." I stare at her confused, "So am I dying or not?"

She shakes her head still perfectly calm. "Your body is but you spirit isn't ready. Do you feel that tugging deep within you pulling towards the trees?" I nod in confirmation, but while my spirit was pulling one way my heart was pulling the other way. Sensing this she touches me encouragingly on the cheek. "You will see him again, I promise. But you need to go see some things before you can return to your normal life."

"But what about Toushirou, I just can't leave him."

"There isn't enough time, tell him goodbye and I'll explain the rest." I nod in agreement knowing that she is right and trusting her completely. With the barrier gone and now that they can see clearly they start to rush me, bombarding me with questions I can't answer. Some go to get help while others pick up Mya's body and clean up the area. Toushirou, however, came straight to me. "Kari, are you all right?" he places his hand on my shoulder but pull it back when he feels the blood on me. "Kari your…" I cut him off with a kiss which he eagerly returns. Pulling back I feel all the eyes on us. "I knew it." Rangiku whispers but not well enough because both of us hear it, but I ignore it. My hands fall to my sides as I lose the power to hold them up. Gazing deep into his eyes I whisper the one thing I've always wanted to say.

"I love you." I inhale sharply as I fall forward with a heavy thud on the ground. I faintly hear Toushirou screaming my name and almost try to open my eyes but a louder voice stops me. "It will be ok, trust me. I will talk to him and tell him everything." I nod and follow her, my spirit unrecognizable to the few who can see me. Speeding up to a trot I catch up to Niricame and fall into step at her side. A slight breeze ruffles my dirty brown fur as I strain my ears to hear the last sounds in the clearing. I whimper and scrap my paws in the earth as I struggle to not return to my body. "It'll be ok and you will be back soon, I promise."

"Will I be a wolf for the rest of my life?" I ask as I follow sadly behind her. Laughing she looks over her shoulder. "No, as soon as you're rested you will return to your body. So enjoy this while you can." She takes off and I follow quickly on her paws. The speed is amazing as we dash through the undergrowth. Pausing atop a hill we watch the sun set but I am quickly distracted by movement far below. A single shape paces back and forth and I push all of my sense forward to identify it. I yelp and whimper as I see Toushirou's torn expression. I begin to work the earth as I decide what to do. Niricame barks, ordering me to follow, and I turn to but stop and sit down.

Lifting my head to the sky as the last rays turn the sky blood red I howl. I let the wind carry my longing song down to him. I watch as he looks towards the source of the sound and his eyes go wide in wonder when he sees me. I never knew if a wolf could cry but now I know. A tear slides down from the corner of my eye flattening the fur it passes over till it drops to the ground. My lungs start to hurt but I don't stop till the moon is visible in the sky. With one last remorseful look down the hill I head down the other side, his face imbedded into the back of my mind.

**The End**

Well I hope it was enjoyable and not too bad . I just want to say a thank you to whomever invented/thought of spell check; my story would be unreadable without it! Oh, and don't stop here, keep going because there is a sneak preview to Mystery Twins, the sequel to Betrayal! The sneak peak is basically a layout of the next story, but in poem form. (Got bored in Geography).


End file.
